


The Substitute

by Snooky



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooky/pseuds/Snooky
Summary: The camp has to contend with a rules-obsessed substitute Kommandant after Klink has to go leave for an extended period of time. Will the camp still be in place by the time Klink comes back? And who will snap first? The prisoners or the guards? Also posted on ffnet.





	1. Chapter 1

_The Substitute_

_Chapter One_

_This story originally began in 2012...and then after two or three chapters it sat. It again saw the light of day back in 2017-during the SSSW contest, when a prompt fit the story and spurred more writing. Unfortunately, the story became too long to submit, so I put it aside, writing the bulk of it back in early 2018. And then it sat again; for multiple reasons, (stress most likely) I couldn't seem to consolidate the multiple first chapters saved in my computer. After asking for help from various sources...thank you, 6 of 12, Abracadebra and Eva for your offers to assist and your insight...L.E. Wigman was able to give me what I needed to break out of the editing block and get me going again. Thank you L.E. for your work and for your assistance!_

* * *

 

General Albus Burkhalter's posting of career officer and bookkeeper Wilhelm Klink to Luft Stalag 13 was a gamble that paid off. The milquetoast veteran of the Great War somehow managed to settle into his role and run an efficient POW camp. The small work camp had been a revolving door until Klink took over. After that, and with the arrival of Colonel Robert E. Hogan, successful escapes were a thing of the past. Of course, some of the enlisted men tried, and they were quickly caught. Hogan, despite being an officer who was obligated to try to escape, realized that his job was to sit out the war safely, and to take care of the men now under his wing; and this he did.

Two years into Hogan's captivity, he was still the Senior POW officer. Captured officers were transferred to an Oflag, while Hogan remained. He was assisted by some of the enlisted men who resided in Barrack's Two, where Hogan was billeted. To Klink's glee, one of these men was an accomplished chef, and Corporal LeBeau frequently prepared dinners for visiting bigwigs.

Klink enjoyed a delightful back and forth with Colonel Hogan. Of course, he knew he always had the upper hand, as the officer was fully resigned to his fate. They would bargain. Hogan would offer occasional advice or suggestions. No one got hurt. No one escaped. No one starved; and Klink did not have to shop for extra-long underwear. Burkhalter, the staff person in charge of POW camps in this sector, was kept mollified and happy, as Klink's success reflected upon him. Moreover, the miserable Major Hochstetter and his wacky conspiracy theories about Hogan had nothing to show for his paranoia. So, yes, thought Klink one day, his feet resting on his desk as he cleaned off his monocle, considering the violence and carnage, his war so far was better than most, and he intended for it to remain that way.

The phone jolted the Kommandant out of his contemplation, and he quickly started, just missing flinging the wooden chair backwards. "Yes, what is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He immediately sat up in attention in his chair. "Yes, sir, General. How are you? What?" Klink gazed at his empty desk. For once, he had caught up with his paperwork. "No. Nothing pressing. I what? To Berlin?" Klink swallowed the lump in his throat. Berlin scared him almost as much as the east. His POW camp was immune from bombing, unless the allies made a terrible mistake, but Berlin was right in their sights, bombed in the day by the Americans and at night by the RAF. But, he could not decline an order. "Yes, General. I understand." Klink hung up his phone then immediately went over to the outer office and asked the guard to fetch Colonel Hogan at once. He then opened his desk drawer and removed the bottle of antacids he kept in there. Opening the cap, he realized with a start that he had consumed this bottle in less than one week. He rubbed his stomach and shrugged off the familiar upset, chalking it up to butterflies due to the upcoming trip.

"Don't worry Colonel; you should be proud of yourself. Giving a talk. After all, it's your record and experience. Imagine..." Hogan swept his arm back and forth, and then ended on the humidor. He swiftly removed a cigar. The Kommandant was too upset to care. "Seeing old Bubblehead's bunker. You'll be safe. At least when you get in there. Make sure your driver knows his way around the capital." Hogan grinned as he lit the cigar.

"I know they want me to speak to the director of the POW camps." Klink's chest puffed up like a peacock at the thought. "I wonder if I'll get a certificate."

"Without a doubt, sir. Already framed. "Hogan had tried to think of a plausible reason to keep Klink at camp for the week, but so far nothing presented itself. The Kommandant had been gone before, and they had managed. He might try a few escapes to get his replacement in trouble, if things went sour. "We'll miss you, sir." Hogan stood up and offered a salute. "And the men will be praying for your safe return."

"Well, thank you.. I ….Hoooogaaaan! Why do they need to pray for my safe….Oh, right. The flight across the country."

"Chances are the Allies won't go after one little plane." Hogan reassured him.

"Yes, but they may go after the staff car." Klink put his head in hands for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked up. "I must do what I must do."

Klink had the evening to work on his speech, pack and get ready for his replacement. Berlin was sending a lower level staff officer from the department, a man who conducted multiple inspections, but with no direct experience in commanding a camp. Hearing this, Klink was afraid that the camp would go to hell during his absence. Before leaving, he called both Hogan and Schultz into his office for last minute instructions and warnings.

"I expect everyone to be on their best behavior," he told Schultz and Hogan, leaving the colonel feeling like he was being left with a babysitter.

"I guarantee, sir, as an officer and a gentleman, that we will not cause any trouble." Hogan had already notified London of the situation, and aside from emergency rescues and vital sabotage, London agreed to put any missions on hold.

Schultz glanced at Hogan, who gave the sergeant an almost imperceptible nod.

"Excellent. Well then. I expect to hear nothing from you while I'm gone." Klink said. "Oh, and General Burkhalter will be accompanying me for part of the trip; then he is going on a short leave."

That's just dandy, Hogan thought. Burkhalter, although not dumb, was somewhat pliable and often reasonable. Not for the first time, he wished Gruber, Klink's adjutant and a known quantity, was still stationed here. He let out a breath and smiled. "Good luck, sir," he said with a salute. Hogan knew there was a fine line between making Klink look good and losing the Kommandant if he looked too good. As Klink left, Hogan turned to Schultz in the compound. "Well, Schultz. Let's see who shows up to run this circus."

"It better not be a circus," Schultz replied. "Although we do have plenty of fleas," he muttered.

"Klink give you the usual speech, Colonel?" Carter handed Hogan a mug of coffee as the colonel walked into the barracks.

"Yes." Hogan took a sip of the hot beverage as he gratefully warmed his hands on the mug. "The usual. Don't pick on the substitute."

"We used to pick on our substitute teachers." Newkirk looked up at the ceiling and began to reminisce. "Had this one teacher. Should have had a target printed right on his shirt." He chuckled. "One time, he asked for attendance and we all gave him fictional names. From literature."

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"We all got a good rap with the ruler."

"No fooling around. Everyone needs to be on their best behavior or we won't get a rap with a ruler. I won't be able to get men out of the cooler," Hogan said. "Let's just wait and see who comes."

HhhhH

Klink's trip in the staff car hit a snag on the way to the airport. The Kommandant was still not feeling well. Assuming his recurring severe indigestion was a case of nerves, he remained silent on the way there, but he began to sweat profusely, and by the time he arrived at the airport, he was severely ill.

His driver, a concerned Langenscheidt, waited while the Kommandant attempted to make his way out of the car. "Sir, you don't look well."

"I..I..." Klink stammered. "That, Corporal, is an understatement. His award now completely forgotten, Klink knew that if he stepped out of the car, he would probably fall to the ground.

"Forgive me, sir if I'm overstepping, but I think you need to see a doctor."

Klink nodded. "Tell the plane I'm not coming and take me to the hospital."

Hogan and the other residents were relaxing; waiting for the substitute Kommandant to arrive, when Schultz opened the door and walked in.

"What's the matter, Schultz? You look like you've had a fright." Hogan walked over to the sink and washed out his mug.

"Colonel Hogan, I have some bad news."

At this, Hogan's stomach gave a lurch. The entire barracks fell silent, and Hogan prayed that the Kommandant's plane was not involved in an accident.

"The Kommandant will not be going to Berlin for his award. Instead, he is at the hospital in Hammelburg. "He is not feeling well," Schultz quickly added.

Hogan's stomach returned to its appropriate position.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"His gallbladder," Schultz said sadly. "He had a bad attack in the car, and it had to come out." He sighed. "From what I was told, I don't think the Kommandant will be able to return to work for at least six weeks."

"Six weeks!" Hogan gasped.

"The major being sent over from Berlin has been recalled," Schultz stated. "They are looking for another man to take over until Kommandant Klink can return."

HhHhH

Hogan walked over to the window and glanced out at the compound. The new Kommandant was expected to arrive sometime this afternoon. No one could tell him who was assigned, except that the man worked at a desk job.

The men did not have long to wait as a staff car pulled into camp a few minutes after Hogan finished his coffee. An Oberst, followed by two staff officers, exited the car and followed Schultz into the Kommandanteur. Before the men had a chance to set up the coffee pot and listen in, residents of the hut who were outside, entered and informed the rest that prisoners were ordered to fall out.

"Its showtime," Hogan said with a grin on his face, as the exited. "And, remember...Everyone is on their best behavior. Newkirk, that means you."

"I'm sad you think I'd pull something, guv'nor." Newkirk chuckled, knowing the colonel was teasing, but he, along with everyone else formed two perfectly straight lines and stood quietly while the temporary Kommandant, followed by Schultz, headed his way.

"Oberst, this is our Senior POW officer. Colonel Robert E. Hogan. Colonel Hogan, Oberst Karl Werner." Schultz always admired how the American officer was like a chameleon, his behavior, tone and carriage changing depending on which German he had the pleasure or bad fortune to meet. This time, Hogan was legitimately wary, taking his time to judge Klink's substitute. The few times Hogan had to tangle with someone in a similar situation, the camp population was on their best behavior, and monkey business kept to a minimum. Or, at least, Schultz knew the monkey business was not obvious. Those deemed too dangerous to keep hanging around were mysteriously sent away or unfortunately, disposed of, leaving a gap that brought Kommandant Klink back, forthwith.

Hogan stepped smartly forward, saluted Werner, who saluted back. "Colonel," Hogan said. He noticed the Oberst was not the typical Aryan specimen ordered from the Reich's version of the Sear's catalog. Werner looked to be in his mid-thirties, around Hogan's age. Shorter than Hogan, around 5'8", the German carried a bit of a paunch in the middle. His hair was dark-brown and he wore glasses.

Werner quickly sized up the Senior POW officer. He knew the American was around his age; but despite being a POW, the colonel appeared younger and more fit. His eyes displayed both intelligence and a wariness.

The German staff officer took pride in his eye for detail as well as his obsessive compulsion to follow orders and rules. He walked around with a copy of the Geneva Convention in his pocket, although he was forced to admit, it was difficult for many of the camps to follow the regulations to the letter.

"Ah,yes. Colonel Robert Hogan. From the 504th. Sole officer in a camp full of enlisted men." The Kommandant stepped to the side and his eyes traveled down the two lines of men standing behind Hogan. "I see," he muttered. "I have heard there have been no successful escapes."

"We've tried," Hogan replied.

"No doubt. I will inspect the rest of the prisoners, and then take a tour of the camp. I expect that during Kommandant Klink's absence, everyone-the guards and the prisoners- will be cooperative. You are dismissed, Colonel."

Hogan saluted, turned on a dime, and dismissed his men.

"Doesn't seem to be a friendly bloke, does he?" Newkirk, joined by the rest of the core team, commented as he sidled up next to the colonel.

"I don't need friendly. I just need someone to push papers and stay out of our way." Hogan, arms folded across his chest, stood still, watching as Werner, now accompanied by his two aides, quickly inspected the other prisoners in sight, and then began their walk around the camp.

Schultz, too, had a bad feeling. "Colonel Hogan," he whispered. "Please don't do anything to make him mad. He comes from Berlin and ….This is not like other camps."

"Don't worry, Schultz." Hogan grinned and gave the sergeant a friendly pat. "It's just temporary. In six weeks, everything will be back to normal." He squinted from the sun glare as he watched Werner and his aides walk across the compound.

Hogan raised his eyebrow as he noticed Schultz slightly shaking his head.

The prisoners had no chance to eavesdrop as the tour took close to an hour to complete. Several times during that hour, men reported that the new Kommandant was taking copious notes and photos as he made his way around the compound.

* * *

 

_Fortunately, for Werner and his aides, this temporary command was a small camp. According to the census, the camp held mostly men from the British Commonwealth, followed by Americans and French. Other Western Europeans made up the rest of the population. After completing the inspection, the colonel began his first administrative task, checking the books. To his surprise, everything seemed to be in order, and the figures matched what they had in Berlin. He expected some money laundering, but either Klink was an honest or diligent manager, or he had hidden what he had skimmed off so well, that for now, it would not be found. He suspected the former, as he heard through the grapevine that Klink was easily frightened, a trait that did not mesh with his record on camp discipline. As Werner stood up from the chair behind the desk, he made a mental note to ask people around town if they had seen the Kommandant spending extravagantly. After imbibing in the sherry he discovered on Klink's sideboard, he called in his aides, gave them some written orders and then decided to go into town the following day._

_I needed to get Klink away for a while, so I decided to use a gallbladder attack...while some can suffer for quite some time, it can sneak up on you as well. While nowadays they usually take it out with laparoscopic surgery, back then, I figured recovery time could be around 6 weeks. My dad had his out in 78 and it was quite a major operation even back then._


	2. Chapter 2

_The Substitute_

_Chapter two_

"For the last time, Schultzie, open that door!"

"I am sorry, Newkirk. I can't. It would be my life..."

The obese guard pressed against the outside of the barracks door; his weight preventing the thin British corporal from breaking it down from the inside. Soon, the sergeant could hear other prisoners joining their bunk mate. The sergeant held fast. For now, his heft, plus the new bar locking the door from the exterior, kept the wood from shattering. He half expected prisoners to crawl through a window and pull him away. Yesterday, he would have inwardly chuckled at the prisoners' cheek, while gently admonishing his boys. Today, those windows were barricaded as well.

"All right, all right. Knock it off. Back off, it's not Schultz's fault."

Schultz could hear Colonel Hogan through the door. To his relief, the pressure from the other side disappeared, and the sergeant stepped away from the door. He turned and glanced around the compound, where scenes such as this were duplicated moments earlier; now the other guards also backed off. Somehow, he realized, the colonel's voice of authority reached the rest of the camp. The threat of someone getting injured now gone, Schultz relaxed and took a seat on the bench beside the building.

One of his guards; it was Corporal Mueller, accompanied by Wolfgang, stepped over to his superior. Mueller, Schultz knew, was what the prisoners called tame. He was not as cognizant of the monkey business as he or Langenscheidt were, but nonetheless, he was somewhat friendly to the captured men, and respectful of the Senior POW officer.

"This is not going to end well, Sergeant," Mueller stated as he offered Schultz a cigarette.

Schultz sighed and nodded. "I can guarantee that tomorrow will bring more trouble." And that would lead to more monkey business, he thought. And someone will be killed.

The prisoners were blindsided that evening when they were all herded into their huts after an earlier than normal roll call. Hogan looked through the periscope out at the compound and reported nothing unusual, until about twenty minutes afterwards, he spied guards congregating in the middle of the compound. A truck from the motor pool drove up, stopped, and the guards began emptying the back.

_What's in that truck_? Hogan mused as he tried to get a better look, the rest of the barracks congregating around him.

_Aha. Wood._  He stepped away from the sink and closed the periscope. "I hope I'm wrong, but I think they're going to barricade us in," he reported. Within minutes, Hogan's fears were confirmed. He wasted no time; risking goodness knows what, by leaving the hut and storming out into the compound.

"Schultz!"

The guard was over by the truck, and didn't hear the colonel. Hogan stepped further out into the compound and right into the gun barrel of one of the guards.

"Colonel, orders are all prisoners are to remain in the barracks."

Hogan fearlessly put his hand on the end of the rifle and gently pushed it down. "Bruno. I see what's going on here, and I won't stand for it."

"Colonel Hogan," Bruno whispered. "The substitute Kommandant is not a nice man." He looked up at the dark sky and sighed. "Now I sound like Sergeant Schultz. Please. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

As the guards began spreading out to the barracks to begin their hammering, Hogan spied Werner heading his way. He sidestepped around Bruno and ran over to meet the Oberst. "I am lodging a protest. Locking us in like this is inhumane. What if there is a fire? Or an air raid?" He glared at the German, who seemed totally unconcerned about the kerfuffle taking place.

"Nonsense, Colonel. Camps barricade their prisoners in at night. As per regulation. And regarding a fire, I suggest you ban smoking in your huts after dark and douse any fire you have in the heater. You." He pointed at Bruno. "Get moving on this door and the windows. Or I will personally put you on report."

"Yes, Oberst." Bruno glanced at the colonel, mouthed an I'm sorry, and ran off to fetch the wood, while Hogan opened the door, letting it slam loudly closed as he entered the barracks.

"Can they do this, sir?" asked Goldman, who was peeking out the window.

Hogan sat down in the chair by the table. He looked at Carter, who nodded sadly.

"We were barricaded in at Stalag 5," the sergeant reported. "The windows were locked, too."

The men could hear Schultz's voice outside as the hammering finally stopped. He opened the door for his final bed check and faced a group of 15 very angry men. At the sound of their grousing, he held up his hand. "Please. I am not in the mood." Quickly noting that everyone was present, he turned and walked out, locking the door behind him. Hogan called over a few men, telling them to head into the tunnel system and pass word along that, for now, everyone should cooperate and not cause any trouble. It was then that he saw Newkirk and a few others heaving against the door.

"Newkirk, what were you thinking?" He demanded a moment later.

"I feel trapped, guv'nor. It's not right. Besides, this puts a crimp in the works. How are we going to get into the compound at night?"

"Sneak into Klink's quarters through the tunnel system and come out that way," Hogan stated. "Our new Kommandant is in the VIP quarters. Let's get some sleep. This is only temporary."

It may have been only temporary, but the next day, the regulations obsessed Oberst had more surprises in store. The prisoners filed out for roll call and discovered fencing going up around the Kommandanteur, Klink's quarters, the VIP quarters and other buildings. The prisoners were now confined to the middle of the compound and their own buildings. To their horror, the dog pen was also off-limits.

"You were saying something about sneaking out through Klink's quarters, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

Hogan shook his head in disgust. "I can't even think of a rational argument against this at the moment."

Schultz slowly walked over to the line, glanced at the numbers and marked his clipboard. The Kommandant was not outside to witness the roll call, fortunately for Hogan, who was barely holding in his temper.

"Colonel Hogan. Please don't complain about the fencing. I'm getting a headache from all sides. The banging. My guards are complaining. The new Kommandant keeps badgering me about violations."

"What's next?"

Schultz ignored the question and began to walk away, then turned. "He is going into town to meet with someone. I don't know what it is about. But, first he also wants to see you."

Hogan gave the men a signal to listen in on the coffeepot, and then followed Schultz to the Kommandanteur. He stepped around loose fencing and numerous posts and walked up the steps. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Langenscheidt seated at Hilda's desk. It was too early for the secretary to arrive at work, but the sight of Langenscheidt typing sent shivers down his spine. The friendly corporal stood up as he spotted Hogan. "Colonel, I thought you should know..."

"Hilda?"

'Fired. He called her last night." Langenscheidt looked like he was about to cry. "She's a woman and a civilian. And they don't belong here. That's what he said." He sat back down and watched as the colonel began squeezing the life out of his crush cap. Schultz said nothing, but let out a huge sigh.

Hogan knew that Klink definitely would not stand for this act. But, he again had no pull. Langenscheidt was a competent clerk, and he and other guards often sat outside Klink's office when it was warranted. He took a deep breath and followed Schultz into the office, offering a more crisp salute than usual. "You requested my presence," he said coldly.

Werner motioned to the chair in front of the desk. "Yes. Please, sit down. For some reason I can't fathom, bunk assignments are in violation. Today, that will be rectified. Nationalities will be housed together. See to it. Sergeant Schultz, you will assist Colonel Hogan and take care of notifying barracks guards and updating the files."

"Colonel, my staff is in my barracks. It's best for morale to have a multi-national staff. It makes the camp run smoother."

"That is perfectly acceptable. Your staff can assist you in your barracks during the day. At night, they are to report back to their quarters."

Sergeant Schultz raised his hand. "If we separate nationalities, four Norwegians will have a hut to themselves."

"That is not a problem. We have empty barracks, do we not?"

"Yes."

"Is there a problem, sergeant?"

"No, sir."

"I protest. This is a total disruption..."

Werner's hand slammed down hard on the desk. "Colonel, this is not in violation of the Geneva Convention, so I suggest you get started on reassigning the men. You have until nightfall to get this completed. He then quickly calmed down. "Oh, and one more thing. And I am sorry about this, but it is regulation. I know some camps, including this one, have ignored it, but it is safer to comply. The Negroes and Jews must be housed elsewhere." He walked over to the map behind the desk and pointed to two huts furthest from the main part of camp. These two barracks are empty. They will go there."

The men crowded around the coffeepot were shocked speechless. Finally, Carter spoke. "The colonel is not going to stand for this."

Hogan arose from the chair and leaned over the desk. "I...will...not...segregate...my... men."

Werner rose. "Colonel Hogan. You must understand my position. I have been in Berlin. It is better to anticipate trouble; and what do they say in America? Head it off at the pass? This property is no longer a summer camp. It is POW camp. And there are rules. I may not agree with all of them, but it is my job to see they are followed."

Schultz put his arm around Hogan. "Please Colonel Hogan, do not make any more trouble. Please."

Hogan glared at Werner, turned, and left the office. Werner ignored the insubordination, and continued working until it was time to leave for his meeting.

"Just give me the word, guv'nor," Newkirk said a few minutes later. "And I'll sneak out of camp and see to it that Werner meets with an accident, if you get me drift."

Hogan shook his head. "No. But I do want to find out about that meeting." He hated to send an operative out, but he had no choice. "LeBeau and Carter. You'll follow him in another staff car. Get disguises. Kinch, arrange for the car." That was easier said than done. With the motor pool off limits, Kinch had to pass messages through friendly guards to the motor pool sergeant. The motor pool sergeant, in turn, required a much larger bribe. The car was made available outside the camp, but the process left everyone with frayed nerves.

Within an hour, LeBeau and Carter were following behind the new Kommandant. Meanwhile, the camp was in organized chaos, with Hogan working with Schultz, Langenscheidt and several of the prisoners to rearrange the housing. He walked over to the furthest part of the compound to inspect the two barracks slated for Baker, Kinchloe and Broughton, as well as Goldman and the six other Jewish prisoners. Ironically, the Jewish prisoners were a multi-national group comprised of Americans, Frenchmen and Brits. He silently cursed everyone he could think of, before walking through the door. Baker and Broughton were seated on the bunks. There was no table or stove in the hut, and the original builders modifying the camp never installed the plumbing and electricity.

Hogan sighed.

"It's not so bad, sir. We'll make do. Better than sleeping in foxholes," Baker said. "There's no tunnel entrance here or in the other hut."

"Yes. I know." Hogan ran his fingers through his hair. Baker needed to relieve Kinch, and now he would have to rearrange the radio schedule. More important, the lack of a tunnel entrance could doom the two groups of men in case of an emergency evacuation. "We'll get started on digging tonight." He hated to do that, as it was important to have some empty huts without a tunnel entrance. The prisoners used that tactic more than once.

"Seems by the time we dig an entrance, Colonel, Klink will be back." Goldman's hut resembled Kinch's.

"We'll be working around the clock," Hogan stated. He thought for a moment. "No. You seven will move next door. They are a bit closer to the stub coming off the main tunnel." He looked around at the decrepit hut. "This hut has a bad infestation of termites."

"Actually it's pretty clean, sir," said Michael Bergman, a fairly new arrival.

Hogan and the rest of the men laughed. Goldman walked over to Bergman and placed his hand on the new prisoner's shoulder. "What he means, Bergman, is that if we don't already have termites, we have to go and find them."

"Oh…I get it."

While the colored and Jewish prisoners worked on "destroying" the one hut, the camp became segregated by nationality as per the new Kommandant's orders, and to add insult to injury, by the end of the day, the staff buildings became inaccessible to Hogan without admittance by a guard.

Carter and LeBeau easily followed Werner's car into town. He then turned off and headed past Hamelburg, driving about 20 kilometers to a small Wehrmacht base housing engineers and construction workers.

"So much for eavesdropping," Carter lamented as they pulled the car off into the brush. He pulled out his radio, and transmitted their location in code to Kinch.

"He's planning a major construction project." Hogan paced back in forth in the common room, trying to conceive of what Werner planned next.

"Another line of fencing?" Newkirk suggested.

Hogan shook his head. "Klink has done that before, and used the guards. It has to be something big."

According to LeBeau and Carter, it appeared big. Trucks and equipment lined up at the base about an hour after Werner's arrival.

"Let's get ahead of them and have a breakdown," Carter suggested.

"Good idea." LeBeau, put the car in gear, and strategically stopped it several kilometers away from camp. Blocking the road, the two blew out a tire and waited.

The small convoy screeched to a halt; fortunately, the two could tell that Werner was at the back of the line. The men in the first truck jumped out. Seeing the two officers, they saluted. "Do you need help?" the driver asked.

"That is most kind of you, sergeant," Carter replied, as he wiped his hands. "My, that is an interesting group of construction equipment you have here. Clearing woods?" That was Carter and LeBeau's first guess.

"Nein. We are heading to the Luftwaffe prison camp near here to raise barracks."

"I see," Carter said. "That is a difficult task." He stepped aside, and waited for the man to change the tire. "Thank you for your help, and good raising," he said, chuckling.

As they took their seats in the car, Carter and LeBeau, in shock, calmed themselves. LeBeau then looked at Carter. "You are as cool as a cucumber, my friend."

"I almost lost it," Carter admitted. "Get hold of camp."

Kinch received the message from LeBeau and immediately headed up top, where Hogan and others were waiting. "You're not going to like this," he warned Hogan as he handed him the piece of paper.

"He wants to do what?" Hogan could not believe what he was hearing. "That's insane. Kinch, go find Newkirk, and the Canadian construction engineer in Barracks 9."

The Americans left in Barracks two crowded around the colonel. "What's insane?" asked Saunders.

"He plans on raising the barracks off the ground." Hogan grabbed a chair and sat down. His elbows resting on his knees, he appeared deep in thought, while the men in the hut remained silent, waiting for word of some plan to thwart this latest indignity.

They all looked at one another. Finally, Davis said softly, "Not only is that nuts, but that will reveal tunnel entrances."

"Yup." Hogan sighed. "This guy is not firing with all cylinders."

Kinch, Newkirk and the Canadian engineer, Jeffries, a tall gunner shot down several months earlier, arrived back at the barracks within minutes.

"Kinch told us what this bloke has planned for us next," Newkirk said as he grabbed a seat at the table.

"Jeffries. How hard is it to raise these huts?" Hogan asked.

"If it were me, Colonel. I would just take them apart and put them back together, with shoring underneath the floor. They're flimsy to be begin with and the construction is not very complicated. They would have to unhook the water and electricity first, of course. But it is quite time consuming."

"Well, this just beats all," Hogan said to no one in particular as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Carter and LeBeau returned to camp before the construction convoy. They ditched the car, leaving it for the friendly motor pool sergeant and headed into the tunnels and changed. Quickly, they climbed up top and informed the colonel that on the way home, they managed to stall the trucks by leaving a few obstacles in their path.

Hogan and his staff waited outside for Werner and his minions to return. As they drove in, Hogan was able to waylay the Kommandant before he headed behind the fence line.

"Colonel, I wanted to tell you…what's all the construction for?" He asked innocently in midstream.

'Glad you asked, Colonel Hogan." Werner took off his gloves and looked Hogan in the eye. "Regulations say that prisoner barracks are to be raised off the ground. Having them right on the earth is an escape waiting to happen. Makes it easier to dig tunnels."

"With all due respect, Colonel," Hogan said, using politeness as a way to get through to this man. "We have never had a successful escape. Kommandant Klink would tell you, as will the guards. Tunnels didn't work, so we gave up. Right, Schultz?"

"That is right, Kommandant. Never worked. Not once. Neither did all the other schemes. We caught them red-handed. You can read the reports."

"This will be very disruptive." Hogan watched as several structural engineers walked over to a hut and began to examine it. They disappeared inside and then came out.

"War is disruptive, Colonel Hogan." Werner saw the engineers heading over his way. He waited for them and then asked for their report.

"Normally, I would say because this is wood, and wood can shift, we could hoist them up and go from there. But, since these were originally built as temporary camping huts, they are too flimsy, and raising them would not be recommended, sir. Taking them apart and putting them back together…that would be my best advice." The structural engineer stood back and waited for Werner's reaction.

He was not happy. "That is very work intensive."

'Yes, sir."

Werner looked at Hogan. "We will make this work. After all, This is a work camp. With proper supervision, the prisoners will take on the job. Hogan, the prisoners will receive appropriate compensation."

"Colonel…This is absurd. Rebuilding all these barracks will take weeks," Hogan protested. "We just relocated everyone."

"Nonsense." Werner turned to the engineer. "Assign your men to supervise until we are a well-oiled machine. Colonel Hogan, draw up crews. Schultz, inform your guards and the camp maintenance staff."

"Colonel," the engineer protested. "I can't afford to leave my men at a POW camp. This is not our job…we could get called away at any time."

"Well, until you do, you are assigned here. Colonel Klink was in charge of this small district, and I am now in charge. I would like to think that he would approve of all of these improvements."

"Now I know this guy is not working with a full deck." Newkirk said quietly as he shook his head and lit a cigarette.

Everyone, the guards, prisoners, even the men from the Wehrmacht engineering group felt like a hurricane had swept through the area, creating havoc and disorder in its path.

"We'll start with Kinch's and Goldman's huts in the back," Hogan immediately stated, knowing the huts lacked tunnel entrances. "They are in the back of camp," he told the engineer and Schultz. "Right now, taking those two apart won't be as disruptive. This was fine with the engineer, who, while enjoying a safe assignment, feared the wrath of higher ups when they discovered where his unit was assigned.

"Get some crews together, but order a work slowdown," Hogan whispered to Newkirk before he walked back to his barracks. His men then gathered around him and they all mulled over what to do next.

The first work crew, supervised by the engineers, started dismantling the Jewish Barracks, which was already in disarray due to the fake termite infestation. The other prisoners assigned to the massive project, stood by, observing and taking notes on procedures. Meanwhile, guards were pulled from duty stations in order to watch the prisoners, who were now armed with construction materials. Most of the equipment brought over by the engineering division returned to base, as it was not needed.

"Why are only two huts coming down?" Werner demanded of both the engineer and Hogan. "You should have at least 15 crews working."

"Because, sir. These prisoners are not construction workers. They are observing so they can learn what to do. Otherwise, we would have chaos, and possibly injuries," the engineer explained as patiently as possible. "Don't forget, there are utilities to disconnect and reconnect as well. That takes time, and someone who knows what they are doing."

"I knew that." Werner walked around the barracks, nodding approvingly as pieces of wood were methodically removed from the structure. "We do have someone on staff who handles electrical work and minor plumbing repairs. In a worse case scenario, the barracks will not have sinks."

"Besides, Colonel. It's best to do a complete job on one barracks, otherwise, we could all be spending the night outside," Hogan warned. "But, you know...This is not a bad idea at all now that I think about it. Raising the huts, that is."

Werner turned to Hogan. "You think it is a good idea? But you protested, vehemently, as I recall."

"That is true," Hogan nodded. "But, these barracks are not the Taj Mahal. They are damp and cold. We've got lice and other creepy crawlers," He shuddered. "The men get sick. Raising the floor in the long run will be healthier." The tale Hogan was spinning actually made sense, and he was almost rationalizing it to himself, all along hoping that reverse psychology would work.

It didn't. In fact, Werner became even more enthusiastic.

Carter tried to console the colonel. "Just because it works on Klink, doesn't mean it will work on everyone, sir."

"Never mind. We all strike out once in a while. "He ran his fingers through his hair. "Time for plan B."

"How many times are the Krauts going to fall for this," Newkirk complained to LeBeau as the two of them, plus Carter, got ready for their "escape" that evening."Making someone look bad to make Klink look good. This story's getting old. And we're the ones who will end up paying for it...in the cooler, or worse."

"For now we're just testing the waters, remember? Berlin could send someone worse than Werner. Besides, he won't have anyone shoot escaped prisoners, Newkirk. That's against regulations. He's by the book," Hogan stated with more confidence than he felt.

"Didn't help all those poor blokes from 3." LeBeau mumbled.

"There were lots of them, and Hitler found out. This won't get that far." Carter noted. "Besides, we can't have the other barracks raised. They'll find the tunnels for sure, and then we'll all be shot."

The other two acknowledged Carter's point. They all went to their newly assigned barracks, headed into the tunnels, and met down there. Meanwhile, on orders from Hogan, the newly raised barracks belonging to Kinch got an architectural upgrade. Kinch, Baker and Broughton, using pilfered tools, dug a hole in the floor just big enough to allow men to drop through. They then loosely reattached it.

That evening's roll call devolved into chaos when the guards discovered three prisoners missing.

Schultz approached Hogan as the colonel, arms folded, stood calmly next to the wall of his hut. "Colonel Hogan. Where are my boys? I know you had something to do with this?"

"How can I Schultz. Have someone check Kinch's hut," he suggested. "They all live in different barracks. I really don't know where they are."

"I have to report this to the Oberst, Colonel Hogan. He is going to be so mad," Schultz looked at the sky. "I just hope he has an even temper."

To everyone's surprise, Werner remained cool. "Colonel Hogan. Frankly I am not surprised there were men ready to test my new authority. But you are in charge and to blame."

"Colonel. I swear I had no idea this was going to happen. My guess is these men; they were very close, they couldn't bear to live apart, and somehow scampered."

"Colonel Werner?" A private, breathing heavily, stopped and saluted. "We searched the last barracks as Sergeant Schultz ordered, and we discovered something you need to see."

A train of men walked across the camp to Kinch's hut. There, in the middle of the floor, was a hole. Another guard stood over it. "They admit the three escaped prisoners used this barracks to hide, sawed the hole and left," the private reported.

"Sergeant, why didn't you report this?" demanded Werner of Kinch when they left the hut.

Hogan immediately stepped forward. "That's not fair, sir," said Hogan. "Prisoners don't tattle on one another. And Carter has rank." He rubbed his chin. "My guess is they made it to the compound before we were locked in and hid underneath on the engineering battalion trucks."

"Don't you check the underside of trucks before they leave, Sergeant?" yelled an now obviously upset Werner.

"Yes," Schultz replied. "They found nothing."

"Get the dogs and start looking outside. Sergeant Schultz, you will head the search party. They could not have gone far," As everyone scrambled, Werner angrily made his way back to the office. Seeing his two aides outside the building, he approached them and motioned for the two to come inside. Once settled at his desk, the three began to talk.

The lieutenant stepped forward. "I'm not surprised this occurred, sir. There have been multiple escape attempts when Klink was reassigned or on leave." He handed Werner a folder. "It's all in here."

"And?" Werner crossing his arms, asked.

"Well, of course they were recaptured. Some quickly; some within several days. Usually Sergeant Schultz headed up the search party. Occasionally, Klink went out as well. What I did find out through the grapevine was that Colonel Hogan often assisted; he didn't want anyone getting hurt or killed."

"Interesting." Werner stood up. "I shall read up on these reports. Thank you for your diligence. I think they are actually playing a game. Seeing how far they can get, perhaps. I can't imagine why they would want Klink back at all. If I were a prisoner, I'd want him long gone. He seems to have a knack for running this camp, and keeping the prisoners in line."

"How wrong you are." Hogan stepped away from the coffeepot. "I wonder which guards blabbed."

"It's no secret, Colonel. And it's in some of the reports."

"Yes, it is." Hogan wished they had destroyed some of those reports, but he had no control over what Burkhalter reported to Berlin in person. "Well, I give Schultz about five minutes," he stated as he looked at his watch. "Hopefully, Werner will now think twice about raising the barracks."

* * *

_the first line is from an episode and was used as a prompt line in the 2017 SSSW contest (as I mentioned at the beginning of chapter one)_

_Luft Stalag 3 was the true location of The Great Escape. "_ Of the 76 men who escaped, 3 made it home to the UK.  **23**  were recaptured and sent back to Sagan. Hitler personally ordered the execution of the other  **50**  men. The commandant of Stalag Luft III, Lindeiner, was court-martialed by the Gestapo for not preventing the escape." from historyonthenetdotcom


	3. Chapter 3

_The Substitute_

_Chapter 3_

Hogan walked over to the barracks and sat down on the bench located near the outside wall. Disgusted, he removed his cap and slapped it down next to him. He gazed over the chaos that was now Luft Stalag 13. "Home sweet home," he muttered.

The "escape" plan went as expected. Schultz easily found the three missing men hiding in a storage shed near the delousing station. To everyone's surprise, Werner punished the three with just two nights in the cooler and gave Hogan a lecture and a stern warning; not violence, but threats of transfers if there were any other escape attempts. The fact that the prisoners used the raised floors did not bother the Kommandant. The Oberst remained cool the entire time. Hogan was both pleased and mystified by Werner's behavior. Figuring out what made people tick was one of Hogan's specialties, but Werner's psyche was a puzzle to him. There he was, being semi-rational and benign, meting out mild punishment for an escape attempt. Yet he was irrational too, disassembling the entire camp. And the whole time, he remained cool, making it more difficult for Hogan to challenge him.

From his vantage point, Hogan observed groups of men congregating by the fence line separating prisoners from camp staff. The guards, not yet used to the new order, stayed away, leaving the men leaving the men to mill about, huddling in small groups, worry etched on their faces.

Out of his vision, he knew that two more barracks were next in line to be torn down and raised. Sighing, he rose from the bench and entered the hut. He couldn't be greeted by a more morose looking group of men.

"Kinch is waiting for word from London," Carter told the colonel.

"I'm going into my office to think," Hogan replied. "Send him in when he hears something." He stepped into his room and paused. One way or another, he would have a plan. "Carter, call a meeting with the tunnel engineers and all barracks chiefs in one hour. In the main tunnel."

"Yessir." Carter, followed by a few other men, headed for the door. On the way to spread the word, Carter and the other residents discussed the situation. Hogan's inability to figure out a solution had them all on edge.

"It seems odd," Saunders mused. "He always seems to come up with ideas. Or at least we all brainstorm and somehow manage to fix things."

"Sometimes it takes time," Carter mentioned. "I'm more concerned that he seems really down in the dumps. And seeing as Klink won't be back for six weeks; well, that throws a monkey wrench into the mix."

_HhhhH_

Hogan knew that Carter and the other men would pass the word and that the meeting would hopefully be fruitful. Meanwhile, closing the door behind him, he sat down at his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil. He immediately began making a list of action items and their pros and cons.

"Total evacuation." Shaking his head, he immediately crossed it off. So far, as long as they kept their cool, the operation was not in danger of being found out. This act would risk the civilian operatives as well as the entire rank and file. "Remove the threat." He left that stand as is. Drastic, but doable. "Cooperation. Go along with this hair-brained scheme until a change is on the horizon." He stared at the paper, then tossed it in his trash can and set it on fire. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and Hogan went over to the door and opened it. Kinch stood right outside while the other men in the barracks tried to look busy.

"Got word from London, Colonel."

"Go ahead."

"They advise a temporary shut-down until the situation is resolved. Don't make waves and don't risk personnel. Underground will be notified. MI9 will attempt to move rescues and escape routes to other operatives." Kinch handed Hogan his transcription, and waited.

"Wow," Hogan said. "I didn't know they could be human."

Kinch smiled.

"Tell them we acknowledge the orders." He walked into the common room. "Have Wilson and Anderson come to the meeting as well."

Hogan's main operatives, barracks chiefs, several engineers, camp medical personnel, and two prisoners supervising demolition and construction crowded into the main tunnel area. They quieted down and waited for Hogan to speak.

"So, operations are temporarily suspended." A groan went up. "I know. But London, in their infinite wisdom…and I'm not being facetious here, has given us leeway to handle this…and they don't want to risk anything for what will most likely be a temporary setback."

"That sounds a bit barmy," Newkirk said. Other men nodded. "Not like them, given past experience."

"Well, they've had more first-hand accounts of what we do here, and the danger we face, The general, the group captain….And once Klink comes back, things may hopefully come back to normal. Right, sir?"

"Could be, Baker. But I don't want to take any unnecessary chances, including waiting for Klink to get back. I have some ideas, and I welcome your feedback." Hogan sat back and waited. His men weren't shy when it came to sharing their thoughts and strategy. "But first…evacuation is off the table. So far, we haven't been discovered. That's too radical a plan, and will endanger everyone from the rank and file to civilians."

"Take him out, guv'nor." No surprise that for the second time, this suggestion came from Newkirk. "Done."

"I thought of that. I would take any action necessary, but…he is nuts when it comes to this camp reorganization. However, he hasn't threatened any physical harm unless we don't cooperate. And although we are moving slowly…he seems placated so far. And violence would bring Hochstetter over here in a flash. And that we don't need."

"Fake orders putting a stop to this?" suggested Olsen. "Or better yet; orders getting Klink back here?"

"I have thought of that." Hogan replied. "Wilson, Anderson…What can you tell me about his condition? I had an officer in my bomber command who went through the same surgery. He was out for weeks."

Wilson stood up. "Well, I had a fair amount of young men having their appendix removed. Not too many gall bladder surgeries. It's a more complicated recovery. And of course, there is always a chance of infection. What about you, Rich?"

Anderson, Wilson's aide, was the son of a doctor. "Yeah, it is. I'd give him at least a month. Plus, didn't you say he was due some leave?"

Hogan nodded. "He's packed up nice and cozy in that officer's rest hospital."

Saunders raised his arm. Hogan nodded at him and he asked, "What about Gruber, Colonel? He should have been given the command. He's tough, but he wouldn't tear up the camp."

"I don't even know where he is at the moment. Seems he floats around." Hogan explained. "Until we can come up with a better solution, we have to work with what we have and make sure we aren't discovered." Hogan stood up. "We still need to keep the emergency tunnel operating." He went over to a cabinet and pulled down a diagram of the entire tunnel system. "That's where the engineers come in. Wynne, you're up."

A shorter man, a sergeant with blond hair, blue eyes and a strong Welsh accent, walked over to the screen. "Thank you, sir. As you know, we've always had several operating plans when it came to filling in the tunnel system. Some involved explosions. But we never conceived of a batty bloke raising all the huts. But, we don't give up. Since this started, we got together and came up with a plan. It's possible to fill in the spurs under the barracks part way. We can collapse one tunnel. I'll leave that up to you, Colonel, as to which one; use the dirt and wood and make it seem there is nothing under the barracks. We just need a lot of men."

"What are you proposing?" Hogan asked.

"Make a barrier in the area leading to the spurs-that ranges about three to five feet depending on the building...packing it in really tightly, and using the wood to keep it in place. If the Krauts don't inspect too closely, it will look real; but I'd be more confident if we do a bit of proper landscaping at the top part if you get my drift. We need to get a start on this right now, before the barracks are raised."

"I got it," Hogan said. He walked over to the diagram. "I don't want to lose the infirmary tunnel." Lost in thought, his hand resting on his chin, he stood, checking off alternatives in his mind. "Collapse the tunnel to VIP headquarters. That's the widest part I'm willing to lose at the moment." The new kommandant had made himself at home and transferred to Klink's quarters. "Start forming groups...men can work on their own barracks. Let the construction people know when a barracks is done. We'll raise them in order."

"Right away, sir."

The men scurried away to begin their tasks. Hogan took a deep breath and sat in his chair. He looked up at his main crew. "This is the last thing I thought we'd be doing with Klink in the hospital."

_HhHhH_

The same exact thought crossed the minds of multiple members of the camp staff. Schultz shook his head as he observed the prisoners sullenly and slowly follow orders. He shuddered every time the ground was exposed; but to his relief, nothing seemed amiss, and the new Kommandant and his aides barely gave the dirt a poke and a pass. The man seemed satisfied and accepted Hogan's explanation of the slow progress.

"After all, we are fliers not construction workers," Schultz heard Hogan tell Werner. As long as the work progressed, the Kommandant was calm.

Even an unexpected visit from General Burkhalter didn't faze him.

Hogan stood quiet and still as he, Werner and Burkhalter met in Klink's office.

Burkhalter took the seat behind the desk. He leaned over and stole a cigar from Klink's humidor, which Werner quickly lit. Sitting back, the general took a puff and then held the cigar aside. "I heard something was going on here, and decided to take a detour from my inspection tour and see for myself."

"I'm glad you did, General. You see..."

"Silence, Colonel Hogan," Werner barked.

Burkhalter looked at Hogan, who was frozen in mid-sentence. He raised his eyebrows and then shook his head at the colonel. "You will have your turn, Hogan. Werner?"

"As I was told, I found this camp to be in excellent condition and the prisoners well-behaved. The guards and the prisoners seem to have developed an understanding and there have been no attempts at any uprisings or misbehavior. Three prisoners did make it out of their barracks, but they were quickly caught and punished accordingly. The security issue has been addressed."

"Yesss...well...that seems not out of the ordinary. For some reason, Klink has been the beneficiary of either good luck, or surprisingly, he manages to have one skill...running a prison camp. My question is, Something very unusual is going on here. Why?"

"I'm glad you asked, General, you see..."

"Hogan shut up." Burkhalter gave Hogan a glare and motioned for Werner to proceed.

"The camp can be improved and brought into regulation with little disruption. Let me explain. The prisoner area was not separated from the staff area. That has been easily rectified; the men are locked in at night and the prisoners have been separated by nationality as per the rules...after all, that is standard procedure in your other camps, and now we are working on raising barracks. It is completely inconceivable that the huts were not raised when this was turned over to the Luftwaffe. After some assistance from an engineering unit, the prisoners are undertaking this task...and busy prisoners are less likely to cause problems. They are even taking pride in their work."

"Is that right Hogan?"

"Well, yes, sir, but I ..."

"That's all well and good, Werner," Burkhalter said, not paying attention to Hogan. "But while this may be a way to comply with regulations, not all camps are laid out as you say...Colditz is a castle. You work with what you have, and this camp was running well. Your job was to oversee it until Klink returns."

Hogan let out a small grin. And he knew the men listening in on the coffeepot would be happy to hear that Werner was about to get called out.

_"_ _Bet this ends right here," Kinch said happily._

_"'_ _Bout time, Carter added. "And wait til Burkhalter hears about Hilda."_

"How do you account for the funds spent on this boondoggle?"

Werner stepped forward, walked over to the desk and pointed to a set of ledgers. Coming around to where Burkhalter was seated, Werner opened the cover to one of the books and pointed to several pages. "You are welcome to peruse these further while you are here, but I can point out there, here and here...the engineering unit was reimbursed for their supplies, and all other expenses have been accounted for; we used what was already in the camp budget; no extra funds were used. Even our staff is learning to do without. And I found ways to stretch both the food and utilities."

Hogan stood with his mouth open...the look on Burkhalter's face was not what he expected. He quickly shut it, and then spoke as fast as he could. "He let Hilda go, sir. That has to account for some of the savings."

Burkhalter frowned. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. A civilian secretary is completely and totally against regulations. I did suggest she try to join the auxiliary and then we can bring her back. But in the meantime, we have additional trained clerks already working here. They do not need an extra salary, and they are competent. There are people working in Berlin who would cause trouble if they discovered a female civilian working here. I would not like that to happen, sir."

Burkhalter was as guilty as Klink in this regard, having once sent his sister in to work in the office.

Hogan grabbed the back of a chair and sat down with a flop. He tried to imagine both Helga and Hilda train for the auxiliary. It was not a pretty picture.

"You all right? Colonel Hogan," Werner asked with concern.

"Oh, just peachy." Hogan grabbed the bridge of his nose and squeezed. That did nothing to ease the pain of the headache he knew was coming.

Burkhalter stood up. "Well, seeing as this hasn't cost anything extra, and you have been bringing the camp into compliance, I see no reason for concern."

"Thank you sir," Werner said, giving Burkhalter a salute.

"You sure you don't need to see the medic, Colonel? You don't look well."

"Just concerned about Colonel Klink, General."

"Well, he will be back as soon as he recovers."

"Um...always a pleasure, General." Hogan stood and offered Burkhalter a decent salute. He followed the two Germans out, and shrugged at Langenscheidt. The corporal offered the colonel a sympathetic grin and continued with his typing.

_Hhhhh_

Back in the barracks, the coffee pot was put away and the stunned men tried to make sense of the conversation and the general's capitulation.

"I'd strangle Burkhalter," LeBeau said, "but I wouldn't be able to get my hands around that fat neck."

"We need to keep calm," stated Kinch. "This is only temporary."

"Is it really?" asked Olsen. "What if this guy charms Burkhalter so much that Klink recovers and gets sent elsewhere?"

The colonel walked into the common room, accepted the cup of mud masquerading as coffee from LeBeau and looked at the mix of men standing patiently, while they waited for reassurance.

"I suppose you are waiting for me to say something."

"Um, yes, sir?" Carter mumbled.

"Well, we may have met our match."

That did not lift the men's spirits. Only Crittendon could make Hogan so down in the dumps.

"What if Klink likes the new look?" asked Newkirk. "Then what?"

"One thing at a time." Hogan took a sip of the hot beverage. "We now have Burkhalter on this guy's side. Step one. Don't get caught. Step two. Make sure Klink gets his assignment back. Keep working on the tunnel barriers. Any word from the Underground or London, Kinch?"

"No word. But, Oskar's scheduled to change the dogs later this week."

"Well, carry on." Hogan rubbed his eyes. "I have a headache."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MI9 was the dept of the British War office tasked with aiding members of the resistance and using them to support the various escape routes used to help POW's and downed airmen get back to Allied countries or lines. The history of MI6, The SOE and this dept is both fascinating and depressing in some ways as there were many power struggles and funding issues going on between the depts. Many of the higher ups frankly did not know what they were doing, or did not listen to the concerns of their staff members, and this cost many lives. I learned a great many details about the resistance and the escape lines in the book "Last Hope Island," by Lynne Olson.


	4. Chapter 4

The Substitute

Chapter 4

As the number of raised barracks increased, morale sunk. But, the prisoners kept to their schedule, replacing the dirt underneath the hidden tunnel entrances and shoring it up, then slowly as possible, taking the hut apart and putting it back together again.

Hogan and his staff were in constant motion, for not only did they need to carry out Werner's orders, there were the usual routine camp matters to attend to; , such as scheduling daily work parties, both inside and outside the camp. After a quick inspection, Hogan decided to check on his medics. He found Wilson and Anderson in the infirmary, tending to another small group of men and their minor injuries.

Wilson paused and looked up at the colonel. "How's it going out there, sir?"

"Judging by the standing room only crowd in here, it's not going that well."

"Well, so far we've been lucky. No major injuries. Lots of splinters, some respiratory issues." Wilson turned to the man standing next to him. The corporal, looking a bit pale, was holding down a bandage on his arm. "Keep putting pressure on that, Levine, and I'll be right back." Wilson walked over to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Here's my latest report. Edited, of course."

Hogan looked over the paper. "I'll show this to Werner." Hogan turned to leave and then stopped. "Schnitzer is due in this week to change the dogs. We'll try and make contact, but with the pen fenced off, it won't be easy. Let me know if you need anything from him."

"Will do, sir. Good luck." Wilson shook his head and returned to his patient.

Two days later, Oskar Schnitzer drove into the camp. All he knew at this point was that the camp was divided by fencing, cutting off prisoner areas from the staff section. Communication was minimized and so far, Sergeant Olsen, remained inside the Stalag. Olsen, also known as the Outside Man, was the frequent in- person contact between the Underground and men in camp. The veterinarian slowly maneuvered through the compound and parked outside the dog pen. He opened the door and stepped down, muttering to himself as he turned and walked to the back of the van. Taking a moment to fully examine the situation, he realized the prisoners were corralled. He spotted a few of them standing behind the fence staring out at him, as if they were animals in a cage. He shuddered. The dogs in the pen knew he was there, and they began to move towards the gate.

Schnitzer and the POW's frequently met in person; the prisoners most often would sneak around to the pen and hide in the back of his van. When it was too risky to use the emergency tunnel entrance, Oskar also used the van to get men out of the camp. That option was now off the table; the only remaining choice was to use the doghouse to get into the pen. This was a risky maneuver as it heightened the chance of a man being spotted inside the fencing and the tunnel being discovered.

Schnitzer brought two dogs out of the van and left them in the pen. Realizing he needed to talk in person to Colonel Hogan, he walked over to the Kommandantur and requested a meeting with the new Kommandant.

"You want what?" Werner asked the dog handler, as Schultz stood by shaking his head.

"I would like to request a fake prison break so the dogs can get some practice," Schnitzer was explaining. "Now that the camp is segregated, the dogs are not seeing the Allied scum from a closer distance, and the fake break will help the dogs remain sharp." The handler sat back in the chair, calmly waiting for an answer to his proposal.

"Real prisoners? How about guards dressed as prisoners?" Werner asked.

Schultz, terrified of the shepherds, shook his head emphatically.

The handler nodded at the sergeant. "Well, we could try that, but prisoners would be best. I would stop the dogs before they attacked, of course."

"Nonsense. Colonel Hogan would never agree to this," Werner said.

Schnitzer muttered under his breath, and then stood up. "Well, in that case, if and when their true services are required, I cannot guarantee the dogs will perform to their best of their ability. They do get bored, you know. A good chase and capture will be just the ticket. Walking slowly back and forth...that is not enough. After all, for them, this is all a game. Perhaps if you offer Colonel Hogan something in return?" Oskar suggested. "Colonel Klink used to do this all the time."

"He did?" Schultz asked.

"Yes, to be fair, the situation is not exactly similar," Schnitzer said. "Back then, the prisoners mingled with the guards, keeping their distance of course. Klink was so proficient...between him and the dogs, we didn't have any problems. Don't you recall, Sergeant Schultz?"

Schultz scrunched up his nose, trying desperately to recall this happening. He failed. But if the dog handler, a gruff and ornery man, said so, it must be true. "Um, yes...most definitely."

"Never mind. If you won't allow it, I cannot guarantee their performance," Schnitzer said.

"Very well. This seems out of the ordinary. But I will ask the colonel." Werner turned to Schultz. "Go have someone fetch Colonel Hogan."

Several minutes later, Hogan arrived in the office, curtly nodded to Schnitzer and said in a suspicious voice, "You asked to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Doctor Schnitzer here and I have a proposition for you."

"Anything coming from him; well you can jolly well forget it." Hogan stepped back, turned and faced Werner. "His dogs are killers."

Schnitzer let out an annoyed grunt.

Werner drew himself up. He couldn't match Hogan's height, but he was clearly angry. "Turn around. Now. You will not treat a German civilian in this manner. Do you understand me, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan took a deep breath and turned to face both Schnitzer and Schultz.

"I understand. Completely." Hogan glanced at Werner and then paused. "I apologize, Doctor."

"We all have a job to do." Schnitzer looked at his nails.

That messy business now done with, Werner pointed to the desk. "Please, everyone sit down." Hogan and Schnitzer took the chairs in front of the desk, while Schultz took a seat by the door. Werner took Klink's chair. "There is an issue with the dogs that has been brought to my attention."

Hogan tilted his head slightly, noticing that Oskar switched his cap from his left hand to his right, a signal that he wanted Hogan to play along.

"And that would be?" Hogan asked.

"Since the prisoner areas were fenced off, the dogs have not had a chance to get closer to the prisoners," Werner explained.

"That's fine with us. Beforehand, when the guards walked them, we kept our distance."

"Well, the doctor would like some extra training—at no extra charge—so the dogs don't get out of practice. I will make it worth your while."

Hogan burst out laughing. "Attack and chew us to pieces. No, sir. That—and I know you know the rules—is against the Geneva Convention."

"May I?" Schnitzer asked. Werner nodded. "Our dogs are well-trained trackers, and they will take down prisoners if it comes to it, Colonel Hogan. But, they think it is a game. I cannot guarantee anything if they are out of practice. In fact, they could do more damage."

"Use your dummies or dress the guards up."

"I knew he would not cooperate." Oskar shrugged. "Perhaps I should look for another camp. Good luck finding better trained shepherds. Chances are you'll get killers who won't stop at..."

"Wait." Hogan interrupted. "Better the devil you know," he muttered. "What do you propose, and what do we get for agreeing to this?"

Werner grinned. "Schultz will take a group of volunteers past the perimeter and the dogs, Oskar and a few other guards will track the men. They will be surrounded. I have his guarantee no harm will come to any of your men. I will then allow these volunteers extra access to the rec hall, and an extra hot shower this week." He sat back triumphant in the knowledge that prisoner and captor cooperation was an art. An art and skill in which he was most proficient. He was already writing the report in his head.

"I won't be able to get any volunteers," Hogan stated firmly. "You'll have to do better than that."

Oskar laughed. "What do they expect? A lunch out?" He shook his head at such as ridiculous notion.

Hogan jumped up and pointed at the veterinarian. "Yes! A chance to leave camp for town for a meal. That might fly."

"Outrageous. Who would do that?" Werner asked.

"Klink did. Several times. We did him a favor, and he repaid us. Two volunteers, plus myself. Lunch out. That's my final offer." Hogan sat back down and crossed his arms.

Oskar harrumphed. "Guess, I can take my dogs elsewhere," he said under his breath. "But if you agree to this proposal, I do have other duties. With this construction, do you want to have our regularly scheduled ferret search? Sniffing for tunnels?"

"Ah, yes," Werner said. "I have seen in the reports that they have been most effective. I agree to your proposal Colonel Hogan. And the dogs will go underneath each hut as they are raised. Plus they will perform their usual tunnel checks."

Both Hogan and Oskar breathed a small sigh of relief. As Hogan and Oskar left the building, he gave the vet a small wink.

"Remember, still put up a fuss before going outside. I had to bribe you for this volunteer work," Hogan told LeBeau and Olsen.

"Bien sûr," LeBeau replied.

"No worries, Colonel? Who is coming out with Schultz?" Olsen asked. Schnitzer had talked Werner into using just two guards.

"Langenscheidt of course. I think he's beginning to read my mind, which is scary." Hogan grinned.

The scam was scheduled for the next day, and Olsen and LeBeau began their grousing before leaving camp.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Olsen commented loudly.

LeBeau shook his head. "I'm with him. You've seen these dogs go wild when they are on the chase."

"Don't go soft on me now, men." Hogan looked at Schultz who seemed to be not acting as he got close to the dogs. Langenscheidt, holding his charge, Blümchen, a sweet smaller female, on the leash, gave the colonel a look. Somehow, Hogan knew that the shy corporal was right behind Schultz in knowing nothing. Schnitzer, appearing as grouchy as ever, walked beside them, holding two other dogs on leads.

"Why just these three?" the kommandant asked. "I thought all the dogs needed practice."

"They are pack leaders and alpha dogs," Schnitzer lied. "The other dogs will just follow when necessary." He gave the dogs a furtive hand signal and the three began barking. Another slight signal and they stopped. No one noticed Blümchen's tail give a slight wag.

"Just dandy." Olsen stepped back as one of the dogs bared its teeth.

"Let's get this over with," Hogan stated. He put on what appeared to be a brave face, and stood inches away from Schnitzer. "I will hold you personally responsible if something happens to my men," he said loudly. "Tree stump," he whispered.

"Nothing will happen," Oskar assured the colonel. "Just go, before the dogs get too overexcited."

The three prisoners followed the guards and Schnitzer outside the gates and into the woods past the perimeter. Schultz, not unexpectedly, looked at Hogan for guidance.

"We split up." Hogan began walking away from the camp.

"Ah, that's right. You three. Go...shoo." Schultz pointed towards the trees.

"Aren't we supposed to follow them?" Langenscheidt asked.

"Well, there are only two of you, and three of us." LeBeau produced a bag. "Sit there and take a break. You've been working so hard with all the stuff going on in camp. Smell..."

"But..But…the handler?"

"Don't worry, Schultz. He's in charge of this operation and the two other dogs. Let him do what he wants." LeBeau waved the bag under the sergeant's nose.

Schultz took a deep breath. "Strudel!"

"Sorry it's not warm, but it's the best I can do. Enough for both of you." LeBeau handed Schultz the bag.

"Danke," Schultz said. "You and Olsen. Go."

LeBeau and Olsen walked away and headed towards the stump. Hogan waited and sent LeBeau and Olsen off in opposite directions. He knew Schnitzer would eventually send Schultz and Langenscheidt on a wild goose chase until it was time to capture the runaways. Within seconds, he could hear the rustling of leaves, and the veterinarian appeared. The two shepherds flopped down while the two men shook hands.

"Well, this whole situation is a mess," Oskar commented as he took a seat on the stump.

"I may have met my match," Hogan replied. He shook his head. "Klink can't come back soon enough. The whole operation is on hold."

"Yes, I'm aware. But better safe than sorry," replied the friendly veterinarian. "He's not sadistic is he?"

"No. I'm trying to put up with him. I don't want any Gestapo poking around camp now that the barracks are being lifted. Thanks for mentioning the tunnel search by the way." Hogan bent down and scratched the heads of the two dogs.

"Are we finding anything this time?" Oskar asked.

"Nothing. Make a real show of checking under the raised barracks." Hogan took a breath. "What's worse is Burkhalter approved this mess. I have no idea what will happen when Klink comes back."

"He'll have a heart attack in addition to his gall bladder issues. But he has to come back, right?"

"This guy is a bureaucrat. His job is to go from camp to camp. I don't think he wants this position to be permanent. If he decides to make a play for it, then we will take action," Hogan said. "I assume you heard about Hilda."

"Yes, indeed. I paid her a visit. She is fine. Fortunately, she has some money saved up, so she's planning on taking a holiday. Then she may be forced to join the auxiliary to get her job back when Klink returns."

Hogan stood up and stretched. "First we lose Helga and now Hilda."

"Marriage is a good reason, and Helga is safe. Now, let's get these dogs off the leads and have them earn their keep."

About fifteen minutes later, back in the woods, in two separate locations, Olsen and LeBeau were being smothered by happy canines. At the sound of the approaching guards, they pushed the dogs off, told them to stay and raised their arms as Langenscheidt and Schultz closed in. Hogan had already been "captured."

"I'd say the whole exercise was a success, doctor."

Schnitzer grunted at the Kommandant as he changed the dogs. He looked around at the camp. Those prisoners not currently working on raising huts looked disgruntled and worn. Even the guards appeared out of sorts. He held his tongue, entered the van and drove off.

"So, Colonel Hogan, as promised, I will arrange to take your two men and yourself-of course- to town. I'm sure we will all have a civil meal."

"You're taking us, Kommandant?" Olsen asked.

"Yes, of course, Sergeant. Along with several guards. It is my duty to know my charges, or enemies, if you will."

"No, keep your trip. I don't want myself or a few of my men getting a privilege, while the rest of my men get the same food. Unless you are willing to take the entire rank and file out?" Hogan grinned.

Werner laughed. "I can only imagine the Hofbräuhaus staff watching as 900 POWs line up outside their doors. I cannot justify that petty cash. No. It is your prerogative to refuse, Colonel Hogan. And I understand. I will allow an extra hour of electricity for the following week. That can fit in my budget. Perhaps you and I can indulge in a game of chess sometime. I know you and Kommandant Klink played.

Hogan nodded. "Perhaps."

"Excellent. You are all dismissed."

Hogan, followed by LeBeau and Olsen walked through the gate leading to the prisoner's section of camp. As soon as they were out of earshot of any guards, the three stopped.

Hogan held his hand up. "I know."

"I was looking forward to a decent lunch, well, halfway decent considering it's Boche slop and I didn't prepare it." LeBeau rolled his eyes.

"Same here, sir. The rest of the men understand. We do this all the time," Olsen reminded Hogan.

"Yes, but, I'm trying to figure out what makes this man tick. This time, we wouldn't be able to take advantage of being in town. Plus, we were ordered to stop operations."

Kinch walked over to the three. He raised his eyebrow.

"The colonel canceled our lunch out," LeBeau stated with some annoyance.

"You have dog hair on your sweater, slobber running down your cheek and dog drool on your pants, LeBeau. I have good news. Rain all day tomorrow, sir."

To the glee of both the prisoners and the guards, construction was halted for two days as a steady rain pummeled the area. When the rain stopped, the kommandant gave the camp population a break, as even he could see that the ground was still muddy. The prisoners used their spare time filling up tunnel spurs.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Hogan and his command team, another irritated group of men decided to take the matter into their own hands.


	5. Chapter 5

The Substitute

Chapter 5

Schultz was not happy. In fact, he was beside himself with worry, his nerves getting the better of him whenever a hut came down. So far, the new kommandant and his aides remained oblivious of any monkey business, but Schultz feared his good luck could not hold much longer. He noticed Hogan was unusually cooperative and compliant. In Schultz's addled brain, this could only mean one thing: The colonel was plotting, and if it backfired, his boys would be shot, and he and the guards would be off to another posting-one with a much colder climate.

To make matters even worse, many prisoners were separated from their friends, and the rank and file was becoming surly and testy. Although they were able to socialize a bit during the day, nighttime was fraught with tension.

LeBeau was no longer cooking and Schultz and his guards were losing bribery opportunities. He was no longer being paid in strudel to look the other way. The one small taste he had when Schnitzer was training the dogs was a painful reminder of what he was missing.

And so, that evening, a morose Schultz, off-duty and settling down in his quarters, answered the knock on his door. It was not unusual to see Langenscheidt standing there-the two were close-but to Schultz's surprise, accompanying Karl were five guards and two staff members. He raised an eyebrow.

Langenscheidt cleared his throat. "We would all like to speak with you, Sergeant. I hope this is not a bad time," he said quietly.

"No, I am not busy." Schultz stepped aside, allowing the group to file in and take up whatever space was available in the small room. Before the sergeant could utter a word, a note was passed to him by the motor pool sergeant.

Schultz quickly read it and said, "There is no need to worry about talking. Since he came, I have checked my quarters every night. So, what is this all about?"

Krauss, the motor pool sergeant, was the designated spokesman. "There are more guards who wished to come, but we know you can only fit so many in your quarters. Things are getting out of hand. Something needs to be done." He failed to mention his bribes had dried up since the new kommandant had taken over camp. Obviously, the prisoners were lying low and since the first time Werner went into town, Kinch did not need any transportation.

"I had enough trouble cooking for the staff when Klink was here," said Adenauer, the mess sergeant. "Now, the new kommandant has been siphoning funds from camp supplies to pay for this construction."

Schultz rubbed his stomach and sighed. "That is a good point."

"We know LeBeau hasn't been handing out treats," Langenscheidt added. "It's too hard to have much contact with the prisoners when the camp is divided."

"Everyone is getting edgy," claimed Bruno, the guard who was forced to fight Kinch in a boxing match. "And this business of locking the prisoners in at night. What if there was a fire or raid? I know they are our enemy, and there are regulations, but that is seriously wrong. It's making them mad."

He was answered by nods from the other guards.

"Why did he have to get rid of Hilda?" Weber whined. "And I was just beginning to understand baseball. Sergeant Fisher from my barracks was teaching me. He always gave me his chewing gum. Said it gave him heartburn. Didn't ask anything in return for it either. Now I barely have time to count the prisoners from Barracks 9 and lock them in at night."

"My dog is confused," said Langenscheidt, who when he was not handling clerk duties, patrolled the compound with Blümchen, a smaller female. "That one time chasing the three prisoners outside the camp did not make her happy. She's pining for something more."

"All the construction is bringing up too much dirt and dust and is affecting my sinuses." This complaint came from von Schmidt, a recent addition to the camp, sent in when two guards inexplicably deserted.

"Honestly, why do they have to raise the huts anyway? It's not like anyone ever escapes?"

"No one successfully escapes, Krauss," Schultz pointed out. They always return, he said to himself. And then he had a terrible thought. What if they decide to escape and don't come back?

"What if Burkhalter decides this guy is better than Klink and keeps him here?" Langenscheidt noticed Schultz seemed to be off in another world. "Sergeant...sergeant?"

Schultz stood up. "You all correct. We have to do something. And if Colonel Hogan is not going to fix this, we will."

Langenscheidt raised his hand. "Sergeant, I have an idea."

The next morning, Schultz presented himself to the new Kommandant with a request.

"Both Corporal Langenscheidt and I are due some leave. Seeing as the construction is delayed a few more days, we would like to pay a visit to Colonel Klink to see how he is doing, and to bring him these cards and letters from the guards. We will only be gone two days. While we are gone, Sergeant Krauss from the motor pool can handle my duties. He is very efficient and very strict. We will also check outside town to see if there is any possible work for our prisoner work details."

"Um, right now they are lounging around," Langenscheidt pointed out.

"You are correct. Hmm. Idle hands are the devil's workshop," Werner stated.

"Very good, sir." Schultz nodded in agreement. "We know the town and area very well. If we can get work details moving again, we can bring in more supplies, which will save time and money."

This was either something Klink normally handled, or requests came in from civilians, and now a nervous Schultz was winging it.

HhHhH

Colonel Hogan was seated outside the hut chatting with Wilson when Carter came out of the barracks.

"Sir, there's something you need to hear."

Hogan and Wilson followed Carter inside the hut and quickly entered his office.

Newkirk looked up. "We turned on the coffeepot while cleaning your office, Colonel. Looks like Schultz and Langenscheidt are up to something."

"You are willing to use your own leave to do this?" asked Werner.

"We will do what is necessary for the good of the Reich," Schultz responded.

"Very well then, Sergeant. You may take a car. Make sure you both have trusted replacements to handle all of your duties. Call me from town with any work arrangements."

"Absolutely," said Schultz.

The men filled Hogan in on the rest of the conversation.

"So they are going to visit Klink. Interesting," Hogan mused. "Let's see how this plays out." He smiled. "Schultz and Langenscheidt on a road trip together; Schultz offering to do some work, and get well cards from the guards and staff. Gentlemen, I do believe something is afoot."

LeBeau stepped forward. "Should we follow them, Colonel?"

Hogan rubbed his chin and got lost in thought for a moment. "Those two won't do anything to jeopardize their postings, or us for that matter."

"I can hitch a ride with them, sir," Olsen said.

"No. They told Werner they'll be looking for possible work details. Their trip to see Klink is more intriguing. But, right now, that's too far for any one of us to go." Hogan was frustrated by being an observer to all these changes; he was unfamiliar with this feeling, as he was usually the instigator and puppet-master. He felt like an actor waiting for script changes, or a marionette on a string. Not willing to alarm his men, he kept these concerns to himself.

About a half hour later, Hogan stood by the gate to the prisoners' compound watching for Schultz and Langenscheidt to head over to the motor pool. As soon as he saw them, he whistled loudly, gaining their attention. The two, both carrying overnight satchels, turned. Hogan whistled again, and motioned for them to come over.

"Where are you two going, Schultz?" Hogan asked through the fencing. "I'm not too happy with you both leaving us here, all by ourselves, with this new kommandant, and the mud, and well..."

"We will not be gone long, Colonel Hogan. Just two days. We both have leave," Schultz replied.

Hogan grinned. "A night on the town? Our trip to Paris together got the juices flowing, did it?"

"Colonel Hogan, I'm a married man. With five children."

That didn't stop you before. "Excuse me. My apologies, Schultz. So where are you going?" Hogan pushed two chocolate bars through the gap in the fence.

"We are going to see if there is work needed in town or just outside Hammelburg. We could spare a work detail while the weather clears up." As he mentioned that, a slight drizzle began.

Hogan zippered his jacket. "You don't need an overnight bag for that."

A concerned Langenscheidt glanced at Schultz.

"We are staying over," Schultz admitted. "We need a break."

"Don't we all." Hogan didn't press the subject. Schultz normally had a very loose tongue, especially when chocolate was involved, while Langenscheidt, a bit spooked by their adventure in Paris, was more disciplined.

"It's raining, Colonel Hogan. We need to move along." Langenscheidt placed the chocolate bar in his pocket and stepped away from the fence.

"Have a safe trip," Hogan replied.

"How come we didn't tell Colonel Hogan the full story?" Langenscheidt asked Schultz as they rode along the Hammelburg road towards town.

"Because, there is a good chance we would have discovered a hitchhiker in the trunk of our car, or company at lunch," Schultz explained. "They are sometimes up to no good."

"More than sometimes," Langenscheidt replied with a grin. But to his relief, since this new Kommandant arrived, the prisoners, while upset with the new arrangements, were mostly well-behaved.

Schultz looked at the young corporal. He is learning, he admitted to himself with some pride.

"Yes, there is always something up his sleeve, Karl. Always something."

Before reaching town, the two guards stopped at several farms, and one warehouse packed with clothes and rations for homeless civilians. One farm and the warehouse agreed to use POW workers, and Schultz, using the phone at the warehouse, relayed that information to the kommandant.

"Oberst Werner was pleased," he told Langenscheidt, who waited in the car for the sergeant to return. "And the work parties will receive some extra food at the farm."

"Good." Langenscheidt turned on the ignition and waited for Schultz to get settled. "He will be more inclined to trust us. Next stop."

The car passed several bombed-out facilities on its way towards town. The two guards gave the damage a quick glance, both being numbed to bomb damage after almost four years of war. However, as they wound their way through the streets of Hammelburg, they remarked that the town center was still pretty much untouched by Allied bombings.

"It's like they have someone guiding the bombers on the ground."

"Karl, this is a big area for the Underground," Schultz commented. "They could be working with the Allies. Remember that loony Hochstetter and his theories."

"Well, I have to say, it's good to feel safe in town...for the most part," Karl added. He turned his head. "Do you really think Colonel Hogan is this Papa Bear?"

"I am paid not to think," Schultz replied. "And I suggest you do the same." The guards drove past the town center and entered a residential area filled with smaller blocks of flats and homes. They pulled up to the sidewalk and parked.

"There's her building." Langenscheidt pointed to a building across the street. The guards left the car and crossed. They entered through a set of two doors and found themselves in a small foyer. "Second floor, flat 2A," Schultz noted. The stairs were straight ahead, and the two walked up to the second floor. There was no need to knock. The person they wanted to see was waiting outside her unit.

"Hans, Kurt. It's so good to see you." Hilda stepped forward and welcomed them warmly. "I saw you through the window. My living room looks out on the street. Please, come in."

Hilda stepped aside as the men entered her apartment. They walked into a small dining room which led off into a spacious living room. A hallway led to the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom.

"This is a nice place," Schultz told Hilda as he made himself comfortable in a large arm chair by the window. Langenscheidt sat down on the small sofa.

Hilda sat down next to the corporal. "I moved in when my great aunt passed away," she told them. "I was fortunate to be able to live in such a nice flat. And so far, I have had no requests to put up homeless civilians. Well, it was wonderful to get your phone call. I'm all ready to leave. My valise is in my bedroom." She reached over to the coffee table and picked up a piece of paper. "I even managed to get travel papers, just in case there is any trouble."

"We should not have any trouble," Schultz said. "But, it is good that you thought of, what is the Americans say? Covering all the bases."

"Yes. And I have some good news. I managed to find a trustworthy nurse for Kommandant Klink. She would love to make a bit of extra money. Her mother-in-law can watch her children when she is at camp. I'm sure Colonel Klink's private physician will make house calls. Our only issue will be at night."

"We will figure something out."

"Excellent, Hans. Then we can go." Hilda stood up. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to put a stop to this nonsense. It's not my job that is the problem; it's the terrible things he has done to that camp."

The terrible things being done to the camp, meanwhile, were no longer on hold. The Kommandant decided it would be necessary to continue working, even in muddy conditions.


	6. Chapter 6

The Substitute

Chapter 6

Hogan announced himself to the clerk outside Kommandant Werner's office. Seeing the colonel's face, the clerk, who knew the senior POW officer was not happy, wisely said and did nothing, except knock on the door and inform Werner that Hogan was outside.

"You wanted to see me, Kommandant?" Hogan said with little enthusiasm, and in a deeper and firmer tone of voice.

"Yes. Two things. Please sit down." Werner pointed to the chair. Hogan stepped forward and sat, taking a straight position in the chair, forgoing the slouching he used for Klink.

"I need two work parties drawn up. Here are the details." He passed the paperwork over to Hogan. "I expect them to be ready to go in an hour."

Hogan took a quick look at the requirements and details, noting the locations. It was a good bet that some of the men would be able to smuggle in supplies, but since Schultz was gone, he would have to play it by ear. "I'll have the work parties ready for you by then."

"Excellent. Things are going very well. I appreciate your cooperation." Hogan held back an eye roll. "But we need to speed things up, don't we?" Werner leaned forward in his chair. "I want the construction teams back on the job this afternoon."

"It's too muddy," Hogan protested.

"You will do your best. And before they start tackling the huts again, I want your men to build walkways throughout the camp. I detest getting my shoes muddy. Do both sections. That way the guards won't get their shoes muddy either."

"Is there anything else?" Hogan asked as he tried to keep his cool.

"No. that is all. You are dismissed."

Hogan stood up and headed for the door. He turned. "You know, sir. That is a good idea. And the men are really itching to get back to work," he said, his tone of voice heading up an octave. "I don't want anyone hurt; they'll be slipping and sliding. Walkways would help. But one thing; we will need a lot more wood. We can use some of the extra wood needed for the huts, but then we won't have enough to make sure they are shored up properly."

"Oh? Yes, I am sure you are correct," Werner stated. "Take some of the wood you are using to shore up the huts, and I will send for more wood immediately."

"The guvnor's' up to something," Newkirk observed as he lit a cigarette. The main team was holed up in Hogan's office listening in on the conversation.

Kinch nodded as he wrapped up the coffee pot. "We can use that extra wood for the tunnels. I noticed he changed his tone of voice at the end. That's a good sign. Buttering up the Kommandant."

They sat and waited several minutes for Hogan to return. The residents of the hut were handling chores outside and in the tunnels, while other men were shoring up the tunnel entrances.

As soon as the colonel entered the barracks, he was peppered with questions. He held up his hand, and the men quieted down. "This may be our chance to make Werner look bad."

"How so, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"We'll try and cook the books." Hogan headed to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. "He needs to find some more money to spend in order to get more wood for this project." Taking a sip, he continued. "And then we need to get Burkhalter back here to see the mess, and get this guy out of here."

"What part of the books are we going to cook, Colonel? And how?"

"I know the how, Kinch. But I don't know the what. We will need to get into Klink's office and work some magic."

"Getting in shouldn't be a problem, Colonel. We'll figure it out. But once I get in there, I may be a bit out of me element," Newkirk admitted.

Hogan looked over at Kinch. His right hand man somehow knew all of the skills scattered among the other men in camp. "Kinch. I know we have that skill set somewhere."

"We have two bookkeepers and one accountant in camp."

"Good. After we're done, have them come over here."

"Question, Colonel."

"Go ahead, Olsen."

"If we get rid of this guy, who's Burkhalter going to get to replace him?"

Hogan took another sip of coffee. "I'm glad you asked that question Olsen. I'm not sure we'll need to get anyone. I think that part is going to be handled by Schultz and Langenscheidt."

"We have to rely on Schultz? Now we are really in trouble," Kinch said.

"Sometimes Schultz will surprise you," Hogan commented, hoping his faith in the sergeant would be rewarded. Schultz had an extra set of brains along with him. Langenscheidt was not stupid.

What Hogan did not know was that the sergeant of the guard also had an ace up their sleeves, Hilda.

HhHhH

The three were on their way to the Luftwaffe's rest hospital for officers. It was, they anticipated, about a three-hour drive without detours or blockades. Schultz's orders and Hilda's travel papers easily got them through, and after checking into a nearby hotel, the three arrived at the campus where the rest hospital stood.

The facility was located in a tranquil, wooded area located several kilometers from the nearby small village. The buildings all faced a common green area. There were pathways connecting the buildings, and various seating areas nestled among the large lawn and under covered patios, where patients, visitors and caregivers were chatting, drinking tea and cold drinks and taking in some fresh air.

There was a guarded area and checkpoint at the front entrance. Schultz, who was driving, stopped the car and rolled down the window. He handed all three sets of papers to the stern looking guard. Past the guardhouse, he saw a gate and several armed personnel.

"Everything is in order. I have your names. Drive through and head towards building three. There is a small parking area next to the building."

"Thank you," Schultz replied. He put the car in gear and headed towards building three. After parking, the three entered the building and faced the same inquisition. Finally, after these guards were satisfied, they were directed to a set of elevators and told to go to the 2nd floor.

There were few patients milling about; most were in their rooms.

"This appears to be a building housing only sick people," Langenscheidt whispered." Not wounded."

"Sick officers," Schultz whispered back. "I don't know what kind of facilities enlisted men receive. Probably not as nice as this."

"Why you are whispering?" asked Hilda with a smile. "We are in the elevator."

The two soldiers turned their heads and stared at the secretary, who shrugged.

"The walls always have ears." Langenscheidt turned and faced the doors.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened and the three approached the nurses' station directly across from the elevator.

"May I help you?" Asked the nurse seated behind the desk.

"We are here to see Kommandant Klink," said Schultz.

"Yes, of course. The guards alerted us to your arrival. I take it he is not expecting you?"

"That is correct. We have cards and letters from the men under his command at Stalag 13."

"Very well. Room 222. He needs his rest, so please stay only 15 minutes."

"Hans, I think you should go in first," Hilda said, as Langenscheidt nodded.

Klink was seated up in bed, propped up on several pillows. He was feeling pretty miserable and sorry for himself; wondering about his command and if Hogan was causing any trouble, and also feeling pretty awful physically. He was tired, sore, and sick of a liquid diet. His first chance at hanging his legs over the side of the bed made him dizzy. On his first walk, he made it to the door of the room and that was it. Yes, Klink was not a happy camper. And then he heard the slight knock at the door.

"Enter," he wheezed. His eyes grew wide. "Schultz? What are you doing here?"

"I was concerned about you Kommandant. And I brought cards and letters from the staff." Schultz walked over to the bed. He paled slightly at the sight of the colonel, but quickly recovered, placing the bag of good wishes on the table by the side of the bed.

"Cards and letters from the staff? I don't believe it. My staff?"

"It's true. Staff and guards."

"Prisoners?" Klink asked hopefully.

Schultz shook his head. "Sorry, they have been very busy with work details, although they are behaving," he added quickly. "They did not know I was coming."

"Oh." Klink sounded disappointed. He coughed, and then asked, "How are things otherwise at camp?"

"Camp? Well, we can talk about that later, but if you are up to it, I brought two other visitors."

"Send them in. I've been so bored." Klink turned his head and for the first time since his surgery, his mood brightened. "Langenscheidt, Hilda!"

"How are you, sir?"

"Feeling a bit better, Corporal. Thank you."

"I would have baked you something nice, Kommandant, but with this surgery..."

"Thank you Hilda, I understand. Just seeing you is enough. Please sit. Schultz, bring Fraulein Hilda that chair."

Everyone got settled. Langenscheidt found a chair for Schultz in the hall and the corporal leaned up against the windowsill. He then asked, "How are they treating you here, Kommandant?"

He sighed. "Well. But I'm tired of being in bed. Tired of a liquid diet. They finally removed the last tube."

"Tubes?" Langenscheidt croaked, grateful he didn't have to witness that.

Klink pointed to his nose, and his stomach.

Hilda patted his arm. "That's great news, sir. Are you coughing? Have you been walking? Moving around? Don't want to have you come down with pneumonia."

"I have started." Klink sighed. "So how is the substitute Kommandant. What is his name?"

"Oberst Werner. The prisoners are behaving," Schultz repeated. "No escapes."

"That's good; I am...wait...who is running things while you are all here? Hilda? Schultz?"

"Another clerk, sir. It's fine. Nothing to worry about. And they took some of their leave to come here. Would you like to see some of these cards?"

"Of course."

Langenscheidt and Schultz looked at each other. Hilda stood up and walked over to the bag; taking out a card or note one at a time, she began handing them to Klink. He read over the first several cards, commenting on the nice handwriting and sentiment. She handed him a letter from Bruno.

Klink began reading the letter. He frowned and continued to read, his mouth saying the words to himself. "We are doing the best we can in the office, but don't worry; we are taking good care of things. Corporal Langenscheidt is a good teacher."

The letter fell on the bed. And Klink looked up. After another cough, he said one word. "Explain."

"He let me go," Hilda said calmly. "Said having a woman civilian at a POW camp was against regulations. He recommended I join the auxiliary. But there is more."

And Schultz began to recount some of the sordid details, including the changes in fencing.

"And then, Schnitzer threatened to leave and take his dogs with him until Colonel Hogan agreed to let them track down two prisoners outside of the wire. LeBeau and Olsen." Schultz stopped to take a breath.

Klink wagged his finger. "If Colonel Hogan agreed to that, he must have had an ulterior motive."

"Well, he was offered a meal in town, for himself and the two prisoners, but then he declined."

"Did they catch them?"

"Oh yes, sir. Blümchen is a good dog. She doesn't miss a trick," Langenscheidt stated proudly.

Klink noticed tears rolling down Hilda's face. "What else?" he asked his secretary.

"He...separated...separated the prisoners by nationality."

"What? That leaves a few Norwegians in one hut? That's insane. And Hogan needs to keep an eye on that Englander and the cockroach. I don't trust them on their own."

"Very good point, Kommandant," Schultz noted.

Hilda was still crying. "That's not all. Hans, you tell him about the separations. I can't."

"He put the colored and Jewish prisoners into the furthest barracks."

Klink's mouth hung open in shock. "That is not good for morale, and causes resentment. It is also inhumane."

"He said it was regulations like everything else."

"Those huts are not suitable. They were never finished."

"They're working on them...except the Jewish hut had a termite infestation. So now they are in with the colored prisoners," Langenscheidt said.

"Outrageous. Hilda, I will make some phone calls. General Burkhalter will get your job back."

"I don't think so, Kommandant. General Burkhalter came to camp and was pleased that no extra funds were used for construction."

"More construction?"

As the three continued to explain what had been done to Klink's beloved camp and his command, the Kommandant began to get agitated. His breathing became a bit labored and just as the three became concerned, a nurse came in.

"Your 15 minutes are up; what have you done? He is upset. Leave now."

"And we didn't even tell him how the prisoners were locked in at night." Karl whispered to Schultz as they were ushered out into the hall.

"Well, that did not go as I expected," Schultz told his companions as they sat in the lobby of the small hotel where they would spend the night.

"He got very upset," Hilda stated. "And he doesn't look well enough to travel."

"Yes, he was upset," Schultz agreed. "And you? Were those real tears or do we have an actress in our midst?"

Hilda smiled. "I was genuinely choked up, thinking about all the chaos. But, I did manage to turn on the waterworks for an extra touch."

"Maybe we should have asked Colonel Hogan for help." Karl walked over to the window and glanced outside. He turned. "He always seems to have good ideas."

Schultz harrumphed, as Hilda nodded.

"No," Schultz finally said. "We will handle this on our own. Last thing we want is for Werner to find out Colonel Hogan is aiding and abetting a hostile takeover. That would not go well for my boys."

Karl sighed. "You make a good point. But even with the nursing care Hilda arranged, how we are going to spirit Colonel Klink out of here?"

HhHhH

Klink sat up in his bed, mulling over the visit with Schultz, Langenscheidt and Hilda. He was very angry about everything that had transpired since Werner's arrival. In particular, he was heartbroken over Hilda's firing. The thought of losing her made his heart ache. She needed the money. Besides that, she was an excellent secretary. Regulations be damned. He was fully aware this was Germany and that rules, regulations and recordkeeping were paramount in their culture. It was in their blood. But sometimes you had to go with the flow and bend rules when warranted.

When the camp was opened, the buildings were already there. So much time and money was saved, and retrofitting the rest of the camp to accommodate prisoners took very little time and effort. When Klink took over the camp from the original Kommandant, he revised the layout and guard schedules, making the camp more secure. What once had been a revolving door, and with Hogan's cooperation, Luft Stalag 13 was now an escape-proof camp. Now his entire life's work was on the line.

Why would someone waste time and money raising perfectly good barracks? They worked fine for now. Of course most camps had raised barracks. They also had escapes. Good grief, this man couldn't put two and two together.

But Burkhalter was pleased. And this thought frightened Klink like no other. The camp could be repaired, the prisoners moved back to where they were. But if the general liked this new Kommandant, who knows what would happen? Klink could be sent somewhere else after he recovered, and he would never have Hilda as his secretary again.

And then there was Hogan. Klink found it suspicious that the colonel was cooperating with this nonsense. Of course he had protested; Schultz explained that went nowhere. But the cagey colonel usually had something up his sleeve. Something diabolical or nefarious. A mass escape perhaps? Now that Klink was gone, he was sure the colonel would see the weakness in the new system and also in the new Kommandant. And then he would fly like a bird.

"That will show them," he said out loud.

"Show them what, Oberst?"

Klink looked up at his nurse who was standing at the door.

"Time to take your medicine, and then we will try getting you out of bed again. And what do you wish to show?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. It's about my old posting."

"You will be able to return to your old posting, sir." The nurse handed Klink some pills, which he swallowed with some water. Then she folded over the covers, and helped him hang his legs over the side of the bed. "Any dizziness?"

"No," Klink said, surprised. In fact, he had spent so much time wallowing over things at Stalag 13 that he forgot about his miserable existence.

"Okay, sir. Let's take this slow."

With cautious steps, Klink carefully walked to the door, and flopped into the chair.

"Marvelous! We will leave you sitting up in the chair for ten minutes."

Klink smiled. He knew this was one small step, but for the first time in a long time, he felt hopeful.

HhHhH

It was the middle of the night, and Newkirk, Garfield, a bookkeeper, and Jeffers, the accountant, were on their way to Klink's office. Their mission? Check the books for irregularities, or to see if there was a way they could get Werner in trouble. Hogan met with the team during the day and gave them leeway to cause trouble as they saw fit.

But now, things were complicated, as it was Newkirk's job to get these two other men safely into Klink's office. This was difficult, as one of the men's huts was already raised and lacked a tunnel entrance. Garfield left the hut by using the original opening to the now filled-in tunnel. Since the fencing was put up, there were actually fewer guards patrolling inside the prisoner compound, and he used this to an advantage, sneaking from hut to hut until he got to Hogan's barracks. Newkirk and Jeffers, their huts still at ground level, arrived at Barracks 2 through the tunnel system.

The next step was dangerous. In order to get to Klink's office, which did not have a tunnel entrance, they had to get into the area of the camp reserved for staff. Once this was completed, Newkirk's job was to get them safely through a window, something he had done numerous times before, and into the building. The solution was simple but risky. The men went through the dog pen. With LeBeau going up first to distract the animals, the three quickly slipped out of the doghouse and towards the gate.

Jeffers turned his head and spotted LeBeau. Only his upper torso and head was showing; his body was now back inside the doghouse. He was surrounded by dogs, but to Jeffers' amazement, the shepherds were not making much noise; they were too happy to see the man who provided treats. LeBeau was able to keep them quiet as he tossed food about. The two financial experts, not used to helping out with missions, could feel their hearts beating in their chests; but they plowed through their fright and followed Newkirk out of the pen and into the staff compound. Newkirk was in his element and he deftly steered his charges towards the building. He seemed to know where the lights shone, and where the guards patrolled. Soon, they were inside the Kommandantur.

Using as little light as possible, Jeffers and Garfield quickly glanced over the financial books. Seeing nothing out of sorts, Jeffers told Newkirk, "This will take too much time. Nothing we can do in the office. We'd have to take these out."

"Colonel Hogan said not to go that far." Newkirk, crouching on the floor, stood up slowly. He spied some forms on the desk. "What's this then?"

As the three looked over the forms, Newkirk grinned. "I think we may have found a solution."

Hogan was pacing back and forth in the common room, waiting for the three to return from Klink's office. He looked at his watch. "Taking too long," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, sir. We slipped a mickey into Werner's drink at his dinner. It'll knock him out until morning."

"Remind me to get that guard some extra marks," Hogan replied to Kinch. He shook his head. "They are so easy to bribe. Even if it is through the fencing."

"They aren't happy with the situation either," Olsen pointed out.

"I know." Hogan stopped pacing. "As a matter of fact, the clerk in the office told me there was a big meeting in Schultz's quarters the other night. They're all in on it."

"Well, that's a horse of a different color," Saunders chuckled.

"Yeah, Saunders. Sometimes I do feel like we are in Oz." Hogan paused as the bunk entrance opened, revealing Newkirk and the two financial experts.

"All done, Colonel," Newkirk said. The two amateurs collapsed in two chairs.

"Get them something to drink. So, what if anything were you able to do?"

Garfield took a sip of water. "We weren't able to do anything with the books, Colonel. Based on what we could see, and it was a quick once over, it would have been too complicated. But we did something else. We doctored some supply request forms."

Hogan turned towards Newkirk. "I take it they won't be discovered?"

"Of course not, Sir. They're all set to be sent out first thing tomorrow morning. We have everything covered. Before long, he should be in a right mess."

Hogan nodded. "Thanks. You three get back to your huts. With luck, somehow our intrepid extraction team will retrieve Klink. Once he's tucked in, I'll make sure he sees the supply order," Hogan said. "If that doesn't work, we'll figure out how to get Burkhalter back to camp."


	7. Chapter 7

The Substitute

Chapter 7

The next morning was brisk but sunny. Upon arriving at the hospital, the three conspirators went through the same security checks and were cleared to again visit Klink. This time, they hoped to stay longer and perhaps even figure out some way to get Klink released. Hilda was fully prepared to turn on the waterworks again if necessary.

After a morning checkup, medication and a tiring and shaky walk around his room, Klink was back in bed. His mood brightened the instant Hilda arrived, sweeping into the room with her golden braids and sunny smile.

"I brought you some crosswords, Kommandant." Hilda put the books on the bedside table. She puttered around the room, straightening the table, getting more water, and admiring the flowers sent over by Klink's mother. Some of the cards sent by guards were hanging on a bulletin board opposite the bed.

"Where are Schultz and Langenscheidt?" Klink asked Hilda, his eyes following her around the room as she fussed over all the fine details of making his surroundings more comfortable.

"Checking with the medical staff. Just to see how you are doing. It's good to get someone else's opinion. And so, how are you doing this morning?"

"Better since you arrived. I sat up for ten minutes after you left yesterday."

"Excellent. Here, let me help get you propped up. Slouching is not good." Hilda went over to the bed, and assisted Klink. She then straightened the covers. "Ah, hospitals, no matter how nice they look, are still hospitals. It's much better to convalesce at home. My mother always said that. Actually, I have an acquaintance with nursing training. She says the same. Once you are out of surgery and able to do certain things on your own...it's better to be home."

"That seems to be a new way of thinking," Klink said. "Perhaps it's the war."

"We miss you, Colonel. I don't know what else will happen." Hilda lowered her voice. "I don't think Hans and Karl have told me the whole story. I only hear what they wish me to hear. But it is obvious they are quite upset."

Klink patted Hilda's hand. "There, there. It will be fine. I will get better and then come back."

"But, what about the books, and money and efficiency? And I hear Colonel Hogan has been very angry."

Klink shook his head. "That is not good. Someone can get hurt. Or he may plan something. No, that is not good at all."

Hilda took a good look at Klink. He still didn't look too well, but his voice was stronger. That was a good sign.

Schultz and Langenscheidt appeared in the doorway. "Good morning, Kommandant." Schultz entered the room, while Karl held back.

"I'll let you two chat. Corporal, perhaps we can find some coffee or tea?" Hilda left the room. Once out of earshot, she pressed Karl. "So what did you find out?"

"Nothing. They would not release any information except to say he is progressing as one would expect. They are prescribing four to six more weeks of convalescence. There is no way they will release him now. It's only been less than three weeks since the surgery."

HhHhH

"Schultz. I am very worried that Hogan is planning a mass escape."

"Oh no, Kommandant. He has been behaving well and complying with the new Kommandant's orders."

"And does that not seem suspicious to you?

"No, well...yes."

"We can't let that happen. Now...I know that would make Werner look bad. Some men will undoubtedly make it, and make me look good. But that is very dangerous, and after all, we need to keep prisoners in our prisons."

This does not sound like Klink, Schultz thought. "I will talk to Colonel Hogan when I get back."

"Good."

Schultz sighed. "I hope there aren't more changes taking place while I'm gone."

"Schultz is it true?" Hilda walked through the door. "I can't believe it."

"Is what true?"

"Karl just told me the prisoners are locked in at night."

"What?" Klink pulled himself up then fell back down.

"Yes, I'm afraid Karl is correct. That happened the first day he took over. Regulations. And many camps do that," Schultz explained. He looked plaintively at the Kommandant, who was obviously uncomfortable with this way of treating prisoners.

"I never bothered when I first arrived," Klink stammered. "And then I thought it was dangerous. In case of a fire. We're a small camp, and the huts are also small. Oh my camp," he moaned.

"Come back with us, Kommandant," Hilda pleaded. "I will take care of you. I don't have a job at the moment and I don't have to report for auxiliary training for another two weeks. Or, I can get a nurse. As mentioned, I know several."

"That is an excellent idea," Schultz said.

"You're insane. I can barely lift my head. How will I handle the bookkeeping and other duties?"

"We will bring the books to you. We will manage. Hilda can assist and Karl is very smart."

Klink, adrenaline and fear pushing his body to obey his commands, sat up straight. "Help me out of bed," he ordered Schultz. "Hilda, if you will excuse us."

"Of course." Hilda left the room, shutting the door behind her. Out in the hospital corridor, she found Karl, who was leaning against the wall next to the elevators.

Schultz had taken care of his Kommandant several times when Klink was ill. It was a difficult task as Klink tended to-what was that phrase-Hogan used? Milk it. But this time, he saw determination in the Kommandant's eyes.

It took an hour to get the Kommandant washed, groomed, dressed, out of bed and seated in a chair. His face now ashen, Klink took a few deep breaths and then looked up at his sergeant of the guard.

"It's a good thing the nurse did not come in to check," he said. "They will not release me," he added.

"Have faith, Kommandant," Schultz said.

Meanwhile, Karl and Hilda had left to find Klink's doctor. After a search and a long wait for the doctor to finish his rounds, they followed the physician into Klink's room.

The Kommandant wasted no time in pleading his case to his doctor. "I am needed back at my command," Klink stated. "It is urgent."

"No," the doctor said without hesitation. "You are required to have a certain amount of time to recover from this major surgery. I have no clue as to what is going on here, but you three need to leave." He pointed to Hilda, Schultz and Karl. They looked at Klink, who nodded, and they left the room.

"I am glad to see you out of bed and sitting up. How long has it been? Ten minutes?"

"An hour," Klink lied.

"Wonderful. You need to be back in bed so I can examine you." He went over to the door and called for a nurse.

Klink's nurse was not happy. "I shall make sure he behaves, doctor."

"You don't understand," Klink protested. "They have turned my camp upside down. I can lose my command. And end up somewhere worse."

"Lie flat. I need to check the incision," the doctor said gruffly. "And no, I will not release you. This is a convalescent hospital and you are here to convalesce."

"My secretary has already arranged for nursing. I'm sure you need this bed for other deserving officers. I have very nice quarters. Clean, quiet. And a wonderful staff." Klink almost choked on his words. "You see doctor, I fear a mass escape. I was the only Kommandant able to keep Colonel Hogan locked up. He's..."

"Colonel Robert Hogan?" The doctor interrupted. "From the Eagle Squadron and the 504th? He's in your camp?"

"Yes, he is the senior POW officer. How do you know this man?" Klink asked as the doctor worked.

The doctor pulled the covers back over Klink, and handed the chart to the nurse. "Continue current medications, nurse. And let's try some solid food at lunch."

"Lucky you," the nurse said. "You get pudding and applesauce." She turned and left the room.

"It was no secret when Colonel Hogan was shot down," the doctor told Klink. "News of his capture made it through the ranks, even the hospitals. A colleague of mine treated his injuries. He escaped when he was being transferred from the infirmary to interrogation. With an injured arm, no less. Was recaptured just outside the fence. And then again two weeks later, with several other men. They were caught by some alert civilians," he chuckled. "An intriguing man."

"Yes, that is a good way to describe him." Klink knew about the escape attempts, although he and Hogan had never discussed his failure to successfully fly the coop during his time at the transit center. Klink chalked that up to shock over being shot down, concern for his crew and other issues. Of course, now that Hogan was healthy, Klink knew it was only his own knack for running a prison camp keeping Hogan behind the barbed wire.

"Well," Klink said. "He has not been successful at my camp...ever."

"So I've heard. Multiple times." The doctor rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

Klink somehow managed to push himself higher on the mattress. "I need to be discharged. Now. I have staff here to take me back to camp. Without me there, Hogan will escape. I'm sure he's planning a mass escape as we speak."

The doctor paused and said emphatically. "No. You are not well enough to be released. Absolutely not. The camp will have to go on without you. And if Hogan and others escape, well, look at the bright side, it will not be on your record." And with that he closed the door.

"Mmmph." Klink sunk down into the pillows. It was not only the threat of escape that concerned him. The insults brought upon his staff, the camp layout, and yes, the POWs, by the substitute Kommandant, were unacceptable. And Burkhalter! His reaction was a shock. Klink thought for sure that the idea of Hilda being fired would bring the general around. But no. One look at the budget cuts was enough for the sycophantic Werner to win over Klink's boss.

Klink had to get back to camp before he totally lost his command. His staff was willing to look after him, so why couldn't he be released? After all, he was taking up a bed and costing the Luftwaffe money as well.

The crew from camp watched the doctor leave the room, with Hilda smiling at him as he closed the door behind him.

"How is he, Doctor?" Hilda asked. "He seems to be coming along."

"Improving day by day, but he is not ready to be released, no matter what he says," the doctor said firmly. "Not even the famous Colonel Hogan could get me to sign the papers. So please inform your Kommandant that I am looking out for his welfare and he is staying here for his complete rest and convalescence. Most officers would relish the time off." He walked away shaking his head.

Hilda released the waterworks.

"Oh, Fräulein." Schultz patted her on the back. "It will be all right."

"Oh, get a grip, woman," the doctor stated, not being taken in by the shenanigans. For some reason, these three people wanted their kommandant back...but rules were rules, regulations were regulations, and they needed to be followed.

"I'm sorry doctor," Hilda sniffled. "Hans, Karl. It has been nice knowing you. You've been wonderful and thank you for taking me to see the Kommandant before you...Oh, and you too, doctor. Thank you for all of your assistance."

"What are you blabbering about?" asked the doctor.

"The guards," Hilda answered.

"Well, without the Kommandant there and the changes in the camp layout...plus the prisoners are mad, I'm sure they'll be a mass escape and then well, you know...I need to get out my cold weather gear. Kommandant Klink won't be blamed, but everyone else will," Schultz explained.

"What do you mean, everyone else will?"

"You know how it is, Doctor. Everyone." Langenscheidt pointed up to the ceiling. "Everyone else, in Berlin. and those that could have somehow prevented Klink's return. Of course, if you release him...even though he's still considered unfit for duty, I'm sure he can prevent this. He can talk Colonel Hogan into or out of anything."

"We've witnessed it multiple times. People being sent to the Russian Front that is. For much less serious mistakes," Schultz added.

The doctor swallowed hard. He had no idea if he was being scammed or if there was a modicum of truth to what these three were telling him. What he did know was that Luft Stalag 13 had no successful escapes. Klink's surgery was a success and his recovery was as expected. He really didn't care what happened to the Kommandant after his release. And he hated treating acute frostbite.

But his supervisor could find out.

He sighed and without a word went back into Klink's room. The door remained open and the three stood at the threshold, holding their breath, barely able to speak.

"Your staff here believes the war effort would be much better served if you were back in charge of your POW camp," the doctor said.

Klink nodded.

"And they can make arrangements to care for you."

"That is correct."

"If I release you, my neck is on the line. This is totally against rules and regulations."

"Well..." Klink thought for a moment. "When you have time, I can invite you for a tour. I have a prisoner who is a remarkably talented French chef. You can also meet Colonel Hogan at the same time. He can be quite engaging and interesting. He speaks fluent German and has a bit of a German background," he added.

The doctor thought for a moment. "I can use that as an excuse to conduct a follow-up exam. Perhaps a research study as to how officers recover when they are sent back to their cushy non-combat positions sooner rather than later. Yes...you have a deal."

The three breathed a sigh of relief.


	8. Chapter 8

The Substitute

Chapter 8

A huge thank you to Abracadebra for her beta work on this story.

The Jewish and colored prisoners were spending the afternoon holed up in their ramshackle barracks in the rear of the camp, the colonel having decided there were enough work parties available to continue with the construction...at as slow a pace as possible. It was a decent time for a show-down as the Kommandant had gone into town, and the guards obviously didn't care. The Kommandant's aides walked around the camp, trying to look interested. Only Kinch was missing...he was in the tunnels, monitoring the radio and supervising construction crews underground.

"I kind of like having more walkways," Goldman admitted as he dealt another hand of solitaire onto his bunk.

"Maybe we can convince Klink to keep some of them once we get the camp back to normal," Baker responded. He quickly looked up from his book. "Did you hear that?"

An indiscernible noise filtered through the thin cracked walls. The men stopped what they were doing, and listened. The noise became louder and soon a crescendo of shouting and yelling could be heard. Like a well-oiled machine, the men, in unison, jumped off their bunks and went outside. Running towards the center of the prisoner compound, they came across several fights in progress.

"Was this planned?" Pasternack asked Baker.

"Not that I know of," he replied. He hurried over to one of the piles...guards were pouring into the compound, leaving the outer area lacking in supervision, Baker duly noted.

Hogan, he saw was heading out of Barracks 2. Seeing the mess, the colonel took off and quickly appeared in the center of the maelstrom.

Kinch had somehow mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, and he began pulling men apart. The guards were worthless at this point. They meandered through the compound trying to look busy, yelling halfhearted commands in English and German.

"Knock it off!" Hogan yelled. "All of you. That's an order!" One group of men grudgingly pulled themselves apart and stood sheepishly in front of the colonel. Kinch had his pile cleared up and the men were standing still, looking into the ground. The last group, located about 100 feet away, continued sparring, until they sensed the quiet and stopped of their own volition.

Hogan was clearly angry. The last thing he wanted at this point was trouble. He was relieved to see that no one in his core team and secondary team was involved. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" A guard stepped forward. It was Bruno, one of the guards underneath Langenscheidt. Despite the staged prizefight that had taken place between him and Kinch, Bruno was one of the tame guards, and treated the prisoners humanely.

"You heard the colonel." He stepped forward and stopped at the sight of Hogan's hand.

"I'll handle this." Hogan looked at Bruno and the other guards standing around in a semi-circle. The Kommandant's two aides then appeared. They were on the other side of camp, and due to the fencing, they were forced to circumnavigate the compound before standing in front of the only gated entrance. Hogan noted that for future reference.

One of the aides whipped out his notebook. He was clearly angry. "You're all on report. There will be consequences! Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant will not be pleased. He has been most patient with you and your men up until now." Shaking his head, he began writing. "Guards!" He shouted. "I want names."

"Now wait a minute." Hogan walked right up to the aide. His patience growing thin, he tried valiantly to keep his temper in check, lest he cause himself and his men more problems.

He spoke calmly and slowly. "This camp ran smoothly until you and your regulations-obsessed boss got here. My men have had their routine torn apart. You separated them from their friends."

"That is not our concern," said the aide. "The cooler for those who instigated the fight, plus punishment rations. The rest are restricted to barracks until further notice. Double work periods for those left."

He looked up from his notebook at Hogan, who immediately stepped closer to the German. "Before you protest, I have authority to assign these punishments to prisoners. The Kommandant will sign off, I assure you."

Hogan watched as the guards began sorting men. "This has gone far enough. You've locked them in like cattle at night. Everyone has a breaking point," he said now between clenched teeth. "And you can tell your boss it's been reached. Everyone, including the guards, is burnt out. Soldiers depend on routine, and our routine has been…"

Hogan paused midstream as a staff car rolled into the compound. He slumped a bit as he recognized the vehicle as belonging to the Kommandant.

The Oberst exited the vehicle—he had driven himself to town—and walked quickly over to his aides. The men involved in the melee stepped back and tried to blend into the background as they awaited the fireworks.

"What is going on here, Sergeant?"

"We have had a fight. I already have the men on report and punishments allocated. And Colonel Hogan wants to tell my boss, which would be you, sir, that they have reached their breaking point. Things have gone far enough and they are not happy being locked in at night. Apparently, we've interrupted their routine." The aide took one sharp step back and stood at attention while the Kommandant digested the information.

"He's a right tattler," Newkirk whispered to LeBeau.

"The worst kind," LeBeau responded.

"Easy sir," Kinch whispered in Hogan's ear. "We don't want to have anything happen to you, too."

The Kommandant began pacing in front of the American colonel. "Well, well, well," he said. "Perhaps you are the one who has reached his breaking point, Colonel Hogan. You've lost control of the men you command. You are now showing disdain and disrespect for regulations and appropriate routine as laid out in the Geneva Convention and other rules and regulations so ordered by those who now control your lives."

Hogan's eyes followed the Kommandant as he prattled on and on. The colonel was seething, but Kinch was correct. Any wrong step now could lead to serious consequences. He wouldn't put it past this man to have him transferred or questioned. By the time that would get straightened out, who knows what could happen.

"And the regular guards have not performed up to par either, sir." This came from aide number two. "They should have been watching more closely and stopped the fight before it became a melee."

Hogan and his men noticed the guards' consternation. They were used to Klink's behavior and complaints, but normally his little sniffs amounted to nothing. They also knew that with Colonel Hogan in charge, they had a fairly easy job and a safe posting. Their stoicism was beginning to shatter. Only the few guards privy to Schultz and Langenscheidt's mission were calm, but even they were not sure if the sergeant's trip would be a success.

"Yes, their previous close contact and fraternization with the prisoners have made them soft. Once Sergeant Schultz returns from leave, we will go over all these shortcomings. Colonel Hogan, I will l not tolerate any more transgressions or work slow-downs. Yes, I'm sure you are surprised to hear that I have detected such things; and you will be punished as well, rank or no rank."

A small group of prisoners, the ones heading for the cooler, now stood apart from the rest of the group. Hogan gave them a glance and a small nod, and hoped they would recognize the subtle gesture of reassurance. He would deal with them later. Now, he had to contend with double work parties, and men stuck inside their huts.

"Double work parties will have the opposite effect on your rebuilding plans. The teams will get overtired and will slow down," Hogan argued. "Losing men…we may not be able to completely finish a raised hut and…."

"I don't care," the Kommandant snapped. "I don't care if men sleep outside. This will get done."

The compound was again in a state of chaos as the guards tried to separate the fighters from the workers. As the men began to head toward their barracks or their construction projects, a truck rolled through the gate.

"Ah, that must be my supplies," Werner noted. He pointed to his aides. "You go and see to the unloading and checking the paperwork. I'll be in the office." As he turned, another truck rolled in, followed by another.

As the Kommandant paused, Hogan stifled a small grin. "Looks like our order went through," he whispered to his men.

The man driving the first truck jumped out. He was holding paperwork. "Supply order, sir. Including the extra fuel."

"Extra fuel? I didn't order extra fuel. We are only allotted a certain amount. The regulations stipulate it. Where did this come from?" Werner demanded.

"Your camp. Not my problem," the driver stated. "We received the order and here it is. The order is right here." He showed the Kommandant the paperwork, and Hogan stifled another grin as he witnessed the Kommandant's face pale.

"Take it back. It's not ours. A copy of it went to Berlin," he stammered as he realized the implications of the error.

"We have a copy of the order in the office," one aide stated. "That should prove we only ordered the allotted amount."

"Go get it," the Kommandant ordered.

"His superiors will be hard line when it comes to racketeering. They'll think he ordered this for black market sales," Carter whispered to a group of men behind him.

A few of them nodded and smiled, recognizing the work of the core team.

"This is a forgery," the Kommandant, losing his cool, continued to point out. As his aide returned from the office, he stated, "You'll see the original. This is obviously a mistake."

The aide handed the camp's order form to Werner.

"You see, I ordered the correct amount. What is going on here?"

"I'm not sure, Oberst," the driver said. "Except, this camp ordered light bulbs, soap, potatoes, margarine, the normal amount, I've noticed. But these forms clearly show extra fuel and your signature."

"No gonculator?" Olsen laughed.

"And triple the amount of heating fuel. Please sign here."

"I will not sign. I have to call my superiors." He turned. "Somehow I know you have had a hand in this, Hogan. You will pay. Everyone will pay."

"How in the world would we control supply orders? Really, I'm shocked and a bit sad that you would think prisoners would order extra fuel. Are you planning on selling it on the black market?" Hogan used his best incredulous voice to stand up to Werner.

The Kommandant gave Hogan a look and then stomped away, heading for the office. He turned one last time. You will regret this," he warned.

HhHhH

"Finally here, Kommandant. I can see the towers." Hilda patted Klink's hand. It had been a rough trip for everyone. Every patch of rough road made Klink wonder if he had made a mistake. He was hurting, but he valiantly kept his groans to himself. More than anything, he was worried about his camp.

They rolled up to the gates. No one was there.

"What is going on?" Klink asked. "Where is the guard?"

"I don't know, sir." Langenscheidt stepped out of the vehicle and pulled open the gate.

"Something is going on," Langenscheidt said warily. "There appears to be a melee over…over in the prisoners' compound."

Klink strained to take a look. He was seated, covered with a blanket and propped up with pillows, in the back with Hilda, while Langenscheidt and Schultz rode up front. "Bring the car as close as you can."

Hilda glanced out the window as the car inched forward. She let out a small gasp at the sight of the camp. Having been fired immediately after Werner's arrival, she was not prepared for the transformation she saw. The entire prisoner area, or what she surmised was the prisoner area, was surrounded by a fence which snaked erratically around the Stalag in an uneven attempt to keep the barracks and prisoners buildings away from the staff area. Multiple barracks were in various stages of construction, or destruction. Some were raised, while others were coming down. Outside of the prisoner area, wooden walkways snaked around the camp, giving staff a dry path back and forth between buildings.

The new Kommandant began walking again towards his office and then again stopped. "Krauss, Krauss!" he yelled.

"Yes, Oberst." A very harried and worried motor pool sergeant made his way through the crowd and saluted.

"Sergeant Schultz assured me you would be competent. Obviously you are not. And you are no longer a sergeant. You are lucky that is the only consequence of your poor leadership, poor control of the prisoners and your guards."

"But…but…Only moments ago, the prisoners were calm and getting back to work after all the rain."

Werner snapped his fingers. "In this business, things can change in an instant." He looked and spied Hogan several paces behind him. "Oh, and Colonel Hogan, I have not forgotten anything I said."

"I forgot sir, what was it again?"

Krauss stepped backwards several feet and almost fell over Kinch. They looked at each other, and Kinch whispered in the motor pool sergeant's ear. "The colonel will fix it," he whispered. "Once Klink gets back."

Krauss stepped aside, motioning for Kinch to follow. "You sure he's coming back, Kinchloe? So far, whatever can go wrong has gone wrong. And my rates are going up. To make up for loss of pay, now that I lost my rank."

Kinch sighed.

"You know what I'm talking about, Hogan," Werner continued. "The fuel order. It's your fault…and…."

At that moment, Klink's car came to a halt outside the fence. Sergeant Schultz and Langenscheidt emerged. They went around to the trunk and removed the Kommandant's suitcase and valise.

Schultz opened the back door and held out his arm. "Slowly, Kommandant."

Meanwhile, Hilda stepped out of the other side. Everyone in the camp went silent in shock.

"Is that Klink?" Carter asked.

Hogan turned his head; his mouth hung open for a second as his eyes witnessed the Kommandant leaving the car.

The Kommandant straightened, trying not to show his weakness. The shock of seeing the chaos done to the camp in his absence soon erased any immediate discomfort.

"What have they done to my camp?"

"Just as I told you Kommandant."

"It's worse, Schultz." Klink wrung his hands. "The fence, the barracks. They're all…what have you done to my camp?"

He began walking toward the substitute Kommandant and his aides.

"Kommandant Klink. I am Oberst Werner. You weren't expected back for another month. At least."

"I…I…recovered quicker than expected. What have you done to my camp?" He repeated.

Werner straightened and then calmly stated, "Adhering to regulations. This camp was in violation of multiple rules, and we took action to fix everything."

"You…you."

"Kommandant." Hogan quickly stepped in, offering Klink a salute. "Welcome back sir. Always knew you were our iron colonel. Quick convalescence. I tried to fight this as best as I could, sir. For the good of my men, your staff and the legacy and reputation of Stalag 13. There was only so much I could do. And then General Burkhalter came by and didn't object."

"Werner. Get out. And take your aides with you. My command has been reinstated," Klink ordered.

"Well, that can't be, sir. I don't have the necessary paperwork."

At that, Schultz wordlessly handed Klink a file.

"Paperwork?" Klink opened the file and took out the papers within. "Here's your paperwork, my orders. Anything you want." He tossed them in the air, as the surprised camp population looked on.

"There's the matter of the supplies, sir," Hogan whispered. He then pointed to the trucks. "Too much fuel."

"Supplies?" Hilda and Schultz asked.

Sergeant Krauss stepped forward. "Kommandant. I was in charge of the guards during Sergeant Schultz's absence. It appears we received triple the usual amount of cooking oil and fuel."

"Oh, that's not good." Schultz shook his head. He looked at Hogan, who offered a grin and a shrug.

"Is that so?" Klink asked. "That is very irregular. This would not have happened on my watch. Is this a clerical error, or a supply depot error?"

"Well, not exactly," Werner said, sweat now forming on his lip. "I ordered the usual amount, but the depot's requisition form shows triple the amount. As does the paperwork already sent to Berlin. With my signature. He did it!" He pointed at Hogan.

"Well, that's not possible; I'm a pilot, not a bookkeeper. Seriously, sir."

Klink's head shook. "Hogan forge orders? Impossible. Now you and your minions get out of my camp. And I don't care how you do it, but take the extra oil back to the supply depot before I have you arrested for suspected black market intentions. And good luck straightening this out with Berlin. You have fifteen minutes. Fräulein Hilda, Schultz, I should like to go to my quarters now. Langenscheidt, you and Krauss make sure they leave the camp."

You could hear a pin drop as Klink, Schultz and Hilda, traipsed over the new wood walkways—which later on, Klink would admit were a nice feature—on their way to the Kommandant's quarters.

Werner, knowing defeat when he saw it, turned to his crestfallen aides. "You two, see that the supplies that belong here are unloaded." He walked up to the drivers. "We are going back to the depot. No arguments." He looked back at the compound. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I did what I had to do to bring this POW camp up to code."

Schultz opened the door and led Hogan into Klink's living room.

Klink was propped up on the couch, covered with blankets, his head resting on several pillows. Hogan noted he looked quite pale, but he chalked that up to the stress of the drive.

"Good to see you home, sir."

"Thank you, Colonel Hogan. I have orders. Starting tomorrow, draw up the necessary work parties and work with the guards to put this camp back together the way it was."

"Including dropping the huts back to ground level?" Hogan asked hopefully. "It's much warmer that way."

"They already had several prisoners getting out through the floor," Schultz stated.

"Yes, yes….exactly as before. Except for the wooden walks. And everyone can go back to their original barracks as soon as it's feasible. And Schultz, no locking the doors at night. That's a fire hazard."

"Thank you, sir," Hogan said.

"I want no trouble from you, Hogan, or the prisoners during my recovery. I will be working as best as I can from here for a while. Hilda is reinstated. She will be assisting and staying in the VIP quarters."

Hilda smiled at Hogan, who gave her a wink. "A nurse will be coming, Colonel Hogan. And a doctor from town."

"Very good sir. What do you think will happen to Werner?"

"Depends on Berlin's leniency. Although it appears he is returning the extra fuel, they don't take well to misappropriating supplies of cooking oil. I wouldn't be surprised if he is transferred to camp inspections on the Russian front. Or shot." Klink shuddered.

"I'll go tell my men to get started on fixing up this place. Rest up, sir."

"Thank you, Hogan."

Schultz accompanied Hogan back to his barracks.

"Well, well, well" Hogan said. "I guess congratulations or a medal is in order for you, Langenscheidt and Hilda," he stated, his eyes twinkling. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Schultz stopped outside the door to barracks two. "Colonel Hogan. It's quite a coincidence that Oberst Werner's supply orders were incorrect."

"Imagine that."

"I'm not sure it would have had the intended effect. He was a stubborn man."

Hogan shrugged.

Schultz continued. "When all else fails…like your multiple recent tries at monkey business, we had to take matters into our own hands. Colonel Hogan, eventually in this war, you have to forget knowing nothing, and then do something."

The end.


End file.
